Absolute FireFIGHTER
by Laurie-Lasagna
Summary: COMPLETE! Thanks for all of the reviews and support everyone :) My story, on what SHOULD happen to Lt. Johnson at the beginning of season 5!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything! Well, I own the car ok I'll admit to that much. But right, I don't own any of the characters, the show, nada, none-ya. Just wanted to make that clear!  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic, so go easy on me. I love Lt. Johnson to death so I figured writing about him would be a good way to start. Sorry if anyone already wrote something similar (I didn't know!)  
  
*When Doc wheeled Lieu into the ER, he said: "48-year-old male with probably thickness burns over face, hands and chest....." Ok, they weren't REALLY thickness burns, they were the farthest thing from thickness burns possible. Ask any medic, or nurse, they will tell you. BUT I went with it anyway. Sorry NBC, some of us do our homework.*  
  
Thank You To:   
  
Codes(CCA), Mimsy(TWJunkie), Matty(NMatt101), Jess-Sox(3WJunkie), Rebel Jess (Boscogirl) and Crazy (Pyrojo) For helping me do this, even until 4am, listening to me scream about it, and for the daddy-daughter help. Crazy ~ Thanks for the medical help! And of course, thanks you to JMB (aka Lt. Johnson) for playing such a kick ass character, that I had to write about him!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Absolute Fire-FIGHTER ~ Chapter 1  
  
Absolute Firefighters: This heroic title is reserved for those courageous people who have dedicated their lives to saving others. Without hesitation, they are always ready to respond to any life-threatening situation! With their life on the line, they bravely battle any blaze! - Erazor Bits  
  
Ruth Johnson sat in the back of the District Fire Chief's SUV, while the tears continued streaming down her face. She sat nervously, twisting a strand of her brown hair in her hand. The outside world shut down, the mere second that District Chief Anderson, and Battalion Chief Miller showed up at her door step. She then found herself fighting off the hysterics, that would naturally follow the news that her husband of 23 years was injured. The absolute love of her life, the man she shared a beautiful 19-year-old daughter with, was now fighting for his life. The news that Alex Taylor, was now dead and her mother, Beth, a close friend, must grieve once again. All these thoughts plagued Ruth Johnson's mind, as they pulled up to Mercy hospital.   
  
Being escorted inside by both chiefs, she was immediately met by the sympathetic, and concerned eyes of her husband's colleagues and co-workers. DK was the first to walk over and wrap her in a hug, "the doctor will be out soon to talk to us."  
  
  
  
Her blue eyes continued to produce tears, as she pulled from DK and asked, "Is he....?"  
  
"He's hanging on. He won't give up, he's a fighter." DK replied cutting her off.  
  
Ruth let out a quivering sigh, knowing the last thing her husband would ever do was give up.   
  
"Where's Bridge?" DK asked.  
  
Wiping away her tears, Ruth answered, "I didn't want to call her until I knew."  
  
"Ok. I'll call her for you," DK replied, "What's the number?"  
  
Still in a state of semi-shock and distress, she managed to ramble off the number of her daughter's cell phone to DK. Inside she felt a slight bit of relief, knowing that DK would call for her. She had a constant fear of the day she would have to call her daughter, and tell her news of this caliber.  
  
Taking a deep breath, DK dialed the numbers in the phone at the nurse's station.  
  
~*~  
  
Bridgette Johnson paced up and down the hair dye aisle of CVS, "Chocolate covered cherry." she read outloud, reaching for a box of dye, but then quickly putting it back, "Ew, way to dark."  
  
Flipping her long and curly light brown hair, which now had blonde highlights, she continued to scan the other boxes on the shelf. Looking up to the top shelf, she spotted another color she liked. Only standing 5'5", she was unable to reach the top shelf alone, so she jumped up and snagged the box. Flipping it over, she began to read the back, when she was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Not recognizing the number that flashed on the screen, she answered it slightly confussed, "Hello?"  
  
A familiar voice replied, "Bridgette, it's DK."  
  
Bridgette's body froze, and the box of hair dye fell from her grasp to the floor, "What happened?" she asked.  
  
DK replied calmly, "Bridge, listen to me sweetie. Just relax, stay calm, and come down to Mercy ok?"  
  
Bridgette swallowed hard, "Ok."  
  
"I'll wait for you out front, alright?" DK asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Bridgette whispered.  
  
"Be careful." DK said.  
  
"Uh huh. Bye." Bridgette replied.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Hanging up the receiver, he walked back to the group of FDNY that was comforting Ruth, "She's on her way."  
  
Ruth nodded, "Thank you."  
  
"I'm going to wait for her outside." DK stated.  
  
Ruth nodded again, because nodding was about all she could do at the point. DK then turned and slowly headed outside.  
  
"Ruth." A familiar voice cracked. Ruth turned around, to see Beth Taylor standing before her with Kim Zambrano.  
  
"Oh God Beth." Ruth cried walking over, and embracing her friend, "I am so sorry."  
  
Beth nodded into Ruth's shoulder, "How's Francis?"  
  
"Holding on." Ruth cried.  
  
"He won't give up." Beth said, "Did you call Bridgette?"  
  
Ruth nodded, "DK did, he's waiting for her outside."  
  
Beth pulled away slowly. Her face wore the look of someone who's heart had been torn out. She spoke quietly, "I have to get going I have...."  
  
"Absolutely." Ruth whispered, cutting her friend off.  
  
Beth then gave her friend another hug, "Please call, and let me know how he's doing."   
  
Ruth nodded, "I will."  
  
~*~  
  
Bridgette ran as fast as she could, out of the store and to her Cavalier. Unsure of how she was even functioning, she got out her car keys, and jumped in. She pressed in the clutch, started it up, and put on her seatbelt as fast as she could. Once she let go of the ignition, her car keys dangled down. Looking down she began to feel tears forming, as she stared at the keychain that read "Daddy's Girl". She sniffed hard, then shifted up into first gear, and took off to Mercy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mrs. Johnson?" Dr. Fields asked, walking out of the trauma room.  
  
"Yes?" Ruth answered shakily, still surrounded by the FDNY and holding tightly onto Bill Walsh's arm.  
  
"Your husband is stable but he's not out of the woods by far. He has probable 2nd and 3rd degree burns over the right side of his face, the top of his chest, his entire right arm, and both hands. He has a tib-fib fracture of his right leg, and a concussion. We're treating him with antibotics, pain medication and IV fluids. We also had to intubate him, to help him breathe. We're going to move him up to the Burn ICU, and they'll take it from there." Dr. Fields explained.  
  
Ruth nodded, trying to process the medical jumble that the doctor had just rambled off to her, "Will he be alright? How long will he have to stay?"  
  
Dr. Fields sighed, "It's hard to say. But they'll be able to tell you more upstairs."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Ruth quietly replied.  
  
Dr. Fields nodded, "You can head up to the burn unit, it's on the 4th floor."   
  
Ruth swallowed, "my daughter. I'm waiting for my daughter."  
  
"I'll go tell DK, and he'll bring her up when she gets her." Logan, another firefighter, spoke up.  
  
Ruth nodded. Her face had a look of pure panic, and although she was registering what the doctor was telling her, she was still in disbelief. Reality slightly began to set in, when Walsh led her over to the elevators, along with Chiefs Anderson and Miller.  
  
"She's probably driving like a maniac," Ruth said quietly, as they stepped into the elevator.  
  
  
  
Walsh gave her a reasurring look, "She'll be fine."  
  
Ruth sniffled, "I think I'm more worried about her right now than anything."  
  
"She still Daddy's Girl?" Walsh asked, as the elevator stopped and they stepped out.  
  
Ruth let out a sigh wiping her tears, "Of course she is. One of her friends even bought her a shirt that says "Daddy's Little Princess" on it! She took evening classes this semester so she could be home when he's home. She still runs to him with every problem she has, he's the first person she tells something to. If something important happens while he's at work, she's up until whatever time he gets home to tell him."  
  
  
  
Walsh shook his head and grinned, as they walked into the waiting room of the burn unit, "She still nag you about being a firefighter?"  
  
"Twice a day. At least twice a day. He told her she could, then I put my foot down. Then she says 'Mom, what about a paramedic?'. So I'm supposed to be 'thinking about it'," Ruth replied, slowly sitting down in one of the chairs.  
  
Chief Anderson looked to her, "Mrs. Johnson do you need anything? Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Oh, no sir, thank you," Ruth replied.  
  
Chief Anderson nodded and then sat down with Chief Miller and Walsh. 


	2. Chapter 2

Absolute Fire-FIGHTER ~ Chapter 2  
  
DK let out a long breath when he spotted an athletically built figure, in blue jeans and a black sweater walking rapidly in his direction. He could hear her black boots clacking, as she continued up the sidewalk towards him. When Bridgette saw DK waiting for her, her rapid walk became a jog as she took off towards him.  
  
"Is he ok?!" She cried, as she ran the last few steps into his embrace.  
  
DK squeezed her tightly, "He's hanging on kiddo."  
  
"Oh God, what happened?!" Bridgette exclaimed pulling away, and wiping away the mix of tears and mascara, that was trickling down her cheeks.  
  
DK sighed, recalling the events of the last few hours. A fellow fire fighter dying, and his lieutenant being critically injured, "There was a really bad car accident, and one of the cars exploded."  
  
"How bad is he?" Bridgette asked.  
  
DK shook his head, "I don't know, everyone's upstairs in the Burn Unit. We'll find out more once we get up there."  
  
"Was everyone else ok?" Bridgette asked.  
  
DK looked down for a second, and then back up to her and shook his head, "Alex Taylor."  
  
Bridgette's jaw dropped, "Oh my God, is she here too, or...."  
  
Bridgette stopped, seeing the look on DK's face, and then knew, "Oh God. Oh my God."  
  
"Bridge, it's a horrible, terrible thing that happened, and it's in God's hands now. You've gotta concentrate on your dad and getting him better, ok?" DK said.  
  
She nodded, wiping her eyes and trying to straighten herself up.  
  
"Come on, let's get upstairs ok?" DK asked.  
  
Bridgette nodded. DK put his arm around her, and they walked into Mercy hospital. Bridgette looked around while they headed over towards the elevator. A few of the nurses saw her, and whispered to another nurse or a doctor. She knew that they knew who she was, and where she was going. The looks of sympathy from them ate through her body and made her feel nauseous. A feeling that she wanted to vanish, right then and there.  
  
~*~  
  
Walking out of the elevator, Bridgette spotted her mother in the waiting room.  
  
"Mom?" She asked, walking in with DK behind her.  
  
Ruth literally jumped out of her chair, when she heard the sound of her daughter's voice. Walking over, she wrapped her in a hug while Bridgette asked, "Is he gonna be ok?"  
  
Ruth pulled away, "He got burned really bad sweetie. On his face, his chest his hands and arm. They said he broke his leg and he has a concussion too. They have him on a machine to help him breathe and he's gotta stay in the ICU up here for a while."  
  
"How long?" Bridgette asked, as Walsh walked over to them.  
  
"Sweetie, we don't know." Ruth replied sadly.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Bridgette asked again.  
  
"We don't know just yet, we won't know for a little while." Ruth answered.  
  
Bridgette stood quietly for a moment, as the anger began to rise in her, "How did he get burned like that with his jacket on and everything?!"  
  
Walsh spoke up, "He gave his jacket to....."  
  
"He gave his jacket to someone?!" Bridgette exclaimed.  
  
"Bridge, let him finish." DK stated.  
  
Bridgette sighed, and looked back to Walsh who continued, "A patient that was hurt really bad, he was really cold, and going into shock, so your dad gave him his jacket."  
  
Bridgette sighed again, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"I see she still has the old man's temper." Walsh commented.  
  
Bridgette gave him a blank look, while Walsh gave her an innocent smile back.  
  
"Sweetie where were you before now?" Ruth asked.  
  
"CVS, getting hair dye." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, I was gonna ask about these streaky things." DK said, referring to the highlights in Bridgette's hair, while he held out a strand.  
  
"They're called highlights DK." Bridgette replied.  
  
"Yeah, and your dad hasn't shut up about how he can't believe you got them." Walsh stated.  
  
Bridgette sighed, "I know, that's why I was getting the hair dye so I could fix them."  
  
"You went and spent that money to get the hightlights, and you're going to dye it back?!" Ruth exclaimed.  
  
"Dad doesn't like them!" Bridgette exclaimed back.  
  
Ruth threw her hands in the air, and let out a frustrated upset sigh, "Whatever."  
  
Before Bridgette could say anything back, a doctor emerged into the waiting room, "Mrs. Johnson?"  
  
Ruth grabbed her daughter's hand, and turned to the doctor that was walking over to them.  
  
"I'm Doctor Hanson, I'll be taking over your husbands care." He said, introducing himself.  
  
"I'm Ruth, this is my daughter Bridgette." She replied.  
  
Doctor Hanson nodded then began to explain, "Dr. Fields informed you of the procedures that took place in the ER, to stabilize your husband. We're going to continue to administer the pain medication, antibiotics, and IV Fluids. The burns take up most of the right side of his face, the top of his chest, all of his right arm and both of his hands....."  
  
Swallowing hard, Bridgette spoke up before the doctor finished his sentence, "How long does he have to stay here?.....I mean......he's gonna be ok right?"   
  
"It's hard to say right now. He is stabilized or we wouldn't have him up here, we just have to see how his body reacts to the medication. We'll know more in the morning." Dr. Hanson replied.  
  
Bridgette closed her eyes for a second, letting the tears flood down and began to speak again before her mother could get a word out, "How long will he have to stay here?"  
  
"A few months." Dr. Hanson answered.  
  
"Months?" Bridgette whispered in disbelief.  
  
Dr. Hanson nodded, "In those months there's quite a bit of rehabilitation that he'll have to go through. But we'll discuss that more once we get to that stage."  
  
Ruth nodded, while she wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to keep her composure straight, "Thank you doctor."  
  
"If there's anything else I can do for you, or if you have any more questions, please let me know, I'm here for the rest of the night." Dr. Hanson replied.  
  
"Can we see him?" Bridgette spoke up, above her tears.  
  
"Bridgette..." DK started.  
  
"Not tonight I'm afraid, maybe tomorrow." Dr. Hanson replied.  
  
Bridgette gritted her teeth, to keep herself from bursting into hysterics, "I wanna see my dad."  
  
Dr. Hanson looked at her solemly, "I'm sorry. Maybe in the morning."  
  
"I don't wanna wait until the morning, I wanna see him now!" Bridgette exclaimed.  
  
"Bridge, Bridge, come on calm down." DK said, slowly pulling her away so that the doctor leave.  
  
Bridgette took a deep breath, while the tears flew down her flushed cheeks. She looked to her mother, and saw the nervous breakdown that was waiting to happen written across her face. Not wanting her mother to lose control, she tried desperately to calm herself down so at least she could be of some support. That idea lasted in Bridgette's head for about two seconds. She looked up at DK, knowing that at any second she was going to explode into hysterics.   
  
DK picked up on it, and put his arm around her, "Let's take a walk."  
  
Bridgette nodded slowly. As soon as her back was to her mother, her hands came to her face, and her posture slumped as she began to sob hysterically. Closing the door of the waiting room, DK wrapped her up in a hug, and rubbed her back while she sobbed.  
  
"I wanna see my dad!" Bridgette cried, into his shoulder.  
  
"Bridgette you heard the doctor ok? Your dad's asleep, and if you see him right now it'll just make you more upset. Let's just wait until the morning, it'll be a better time." DK said, running his hand down her hair.  
  
"DK he can't die! My dad's my best friend, I don't know what I'm gonna do!" She sobbed.  
  
"I know, I know Bridge. Just relax, we don't know anything for sure yet, don't get all worked up until we know for sure." DK soothed, "Just try and relax."  
  
Bridgette nodded into his shoulder, still crying and now choking on her tears. Across the hall, the elevator doors opened, and Doc, Kim and Carlos appeared.   
  
"Over here." DK said, getting their attention.  
  
Bridgette pulled away from DK, to see the three walking over to them. Kim immediatley opened her arms to Bridgette, who grasped onto her.  
  
"Kimmy I'm so sorry about Alex." Bridgette cried.  
  
Kim closed her eyes, "Me too honey, me too."  
  
"How is he?" Doc asked DK.  
  
"Holding on. We'll know more in the morning." DK replied.  
  
"How's your mom holding up?" Kim asked, pulling away and wiping the tears from Bridgette's face with her thumbs.  
  
Bridgette sniffled, "She looks like she's ok, but inside I know she's a mess."  
  
Kim nodded, "It'll be ok. It will." she then kissed Bridgette's forehead, and gave her another tight squeeze.   
  
When Kim let her go again, Carlos reached over and tugged on a small strand of her hair, "What is this?!"  
  
Bridgette let out a very small grin while she wiped her tears. Doc then put his hands on her shoulders, "You hang in there ok? Your dad needs you to be tough ok?"  
  
Bridgette nodded, "I know."  
  
"Good." Doc replied.  
  
"Are you guys staying for awhile?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"Not tonight sweetie. There's too much going on, we just wanted to check on him, but we'll come back." Kim replied.  
  
Bridgette nodded, "I understand."  
  
"We're gonna go say hi to your mom though, ok?" Doc asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah of course." Bridgette replied, "Come on." She turned and opened the waiting room door, and they all filed in. After speaking with Ruth for a few minutes, the three paramedics said goodnight, and that they would be in touch.   
  
~*~  
  
The hours spent in the waiting room felt endless. Ruth sat silently on the couch, resting her head in her hand, trying not to become consumed by her nerves. Both Chiefs excused themselves, once Ruth reasurred them that she would be ok. Walsh and DK took turns going back to the firehouse, to gather their belongings, call their families and check on things.   
  
Bridgette sighed, from where she layed on the floor reading a magazine, trying everything she could to keep emotions at bay.   
  
"What are you reading?" DK asked, sliding on the floor next to her.  
  
"The World's Richest Kids," she replied, "The Olsen Twins are worth 74 million dollars."  
  
DK's eyes widened, as he examined the magazine, "Wow."  
  
Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Ya know what though? You couldn't pay me enough to be them, not even for a day. I'd hate that, to have everyone know everything about me, and to be on the front of everything. I think it would drive me insane."  
  
"It's not like you're Michael Jackson." DK joked.  
  
"That's grounds for suicide." Bridgette replied smirking.  
  
DK snickered to himself, trying not to burst out laughing right then and there. Shaking his head, he remembered who he was talking to, and realized he should have seen that one coming. 


	3. Chapter 3

Absolute Fire-FIGHTER ~ Chapter 3  
  
7:30am  
  
The sun shined into the waiting room, awaking Ruth from the half sleep she was in. Looking around, she saw Walsh sitting on a chair drinking a coffee, and DK on the floor sitting up, with his head in his hand slowly dozing off. Her daughter laid in front of DK, sound asleep under a blanket he had gotten for her from the nurse's station.  
  
"You both can leave if you'd like." Ruth said quietly, "We'll be fine."  
  
"We'd like to stay, if that's alright Ruth." Walsh replied, as DK's eyes opened completely.  
  
  
  
DK yawned, and looked at his watch, "Jimmy should be here any minute."  
  
Ruth rubbed her forehead, and nodded, "Who was he helping to move?"  
  
"His aunt and uncle. They bought a place down in Virginia." Walsh replied.  
  
"What time did you finally get a hold of him?" Ruth asked, trying not to yawn.  
  
"I think around 2, and he said he was leaving as soon as he got off the phone." DK replied.  
  
Ruth nodded and rubbed her eyes. She started moving around, to try and get comfortable in some way. It wasn't very long after that point, when Jimmy came bursting through the waiting room door in a huff.  
  
"What did you run the whole way from Virginia?" Walsh asked.  
  
"Funny," Jimmy replied. He walked over and gave Ruth a hug, then sat down next to her, "Anything?"  
  
"Doctor hasn't come out yet, it might still be too early." Ruth replied.  
  
Jimmy sat back into the chair, and regained his breath, "Where's Bridge?"  
  
Walsh motioned to the floor, where she was now burried under the blanket next to where DK sat. Jimmy looked over and then nodded, "She still have those streak things in her hair?"  
  
"They're highlights!" Bridgette yawned, from under the blanket, not even sure who she was talking to. She pulled the blanket from over her head, and looked up, letting the figures around her come into focus, "Jimmy!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey squirt." Jimmy replied, while she stretched and sat up.  
  
"When did you get here?" She asked.  
  
"Just now." he replied.  
  
Bridgette nodded then looked to her mother. Before she said, anything Ruth answered the question she knew was coming, "Haven't heard anything yet."  
  
"Ok." Bridgette replied.  
  
Jimmy sighed and pulled out his wallet, opened it and took out two pieces of paper, "One in Virginia, and one in Maryland."  
  
"Huh?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"You got pulled over?!" Walsh exclaimed.  
  
"Twice." Jimmy replied.  
  
DK's jaw dropped, "How fast were you going?"  
  
"Too fast apparently." Bridgette stated.  
  
Jimmy gave Bridgette and unpleased look, "95 in a 55 and 110 in a 65."  
  
"Jimmy you didn't have to drive that fast." Ruth stated.  
  
Bridgette looked at him horrified, "If I ever got caught going that fast, or got pulled over period, I would never see my car again."  
  
Jimmy raised his eyebrow, "You better not even be going that fast, let alone get caught going that fast."  
  
Bridgette opened her mouth to answer, but stopped, when Doctor Hanson emerged into the waiting room.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Johnson, Bridgette." He said walking up to them.  
  
Ruth and Bridgette nearly knocked each other over, they both jumped up so fast along with DK, Walsh and Jimmy.  
  
"Good morning." Ruth replied. Her eyes were practically begging for good news, while her daughter stood next to her, squeezing her hand.  
  
DK kept his hands on Bridgette's shoulders, as the doctor started to explain, "He made it through the night well. We're going to start some procedures which are painful, so we have to keep him sedated. We're also keeping him intubated at that time as well...."  
  
"How long is that?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"About three weeks." he replied.   
  
"Weeks?!" Bridgette and Ruth exclaimed, at the same time.  
  
Doctor Hanson nodded, "Yes. Meanwhile we're going to start the procedures of debrading, and doing skin grafts. It will have to be done every day, to keep away the infections. It's where we scrub the dead skin from the burns off of his body, and replace it with skin from other parts of his body. For instance we can use skin from the back of his thighs, and put it on his arms, face, and chest."  
  
Bridgette's face fell, at the thought of the procedure that the doctor described, "How long will that have to be done?"  
  
"Until all of the wounds are completely cleaned, and there is no infection." The doctor replied.  
  
Ruth nodded, trying to process all of the information the doctor was giving her. Bridgette quietly spoke up, "So he's going to be ok, right?"  
  
DK gave her shoulders a squeeze, as the doctor answered, "All signs are pointing that way, BUT he is running a high chance of getting an infection. That can delay the recovery process, and become life threatening.   
  
Bridgette nodded, as Ruth spoke, "How long will he have to stay here?"  
  
"With the procedures and then rehabilitation, we're looking at 3-5 months." Dr. Hanson replied.  
  
"Jesus," Bridgette whispered, under her breath.  
  
"That's good though, some people have it a lot worse." Dr. Hanson stated.  
  
"Can we go see him?" Bridgette asked intently.  
  
Dr. Hanson nodded slowly, "Family members only, and you'll have to go back one at a time. The nurses will give you a gown to wear, you have to scrub your hands and put your hair up because he's suseptable to infections."  
  
Ruth nodded and swallowed, "Thank you doctor."  
  
Dr. Hanson replied, "You're welcome. The nurse's station is down the hallway, just go over there when you're ready to go back and see him."  
  
Ruth nodded again, as the doctor turned and left. As soon as she turned away, she practically collapsed back into the chair and began to cry hysterically, in relief that if everything went well and her husband was going to be alright. Walsh leaned in and held her while she cried. Meanwhile Bridgette was still trying to let everything sink in, while she watched her mother cry.   
  
After a few minutes Ruth looked up, "If you want to go back there then go ahead sweetie, but I can't. Not yet."  
  
Bridgette swallowed, "Ok Mom."  
  
"You sure?" DK asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Bridgette replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll walk you over there." DK stated.  
  
"Ok." Bridgette answered quietly. She gave Walsh and Jimmy an uneasy look, while they comforted her mother, as she turned and walked to the door with DK.  
  
The hallway seemed endless, but finally they reached their destination.  
  
"Good morning, how may I help you?" One of the nurses asked them.  
  
Bridgette quietly spoke, "My dad is back there, and Dr. Hanson told me to come here if I want to go back and see him."  
  
The nurse nodded, "What's the name sweetie?"  
  
Bridgette took a deep breath, "Johnson, Francis Johnson."  
  
"One second." The nurse said looking at a chart, "Ok, come over to this side and I'll take you back." she said, pointing to a small door that she buzzed open.  
  
"Thanks." Bridgette replied.  
  
"I'll hang here till you're done, ok?" DK asked.  
  
Bridgette nodded, "Thanks DK."  
  
"No problem." he replied, as she walked through the door that closed automatically behind her.  
  
The nurse met her on the other side of the door, with a reasurring smile, "Right this way sweetheart. My name is Wendie by the way."  
  
"Bridgette." she replied following her. The nurse's station was big, and in the center of all the rooms. The rooms were in a semi circle around the nurse's station, and they all had clear doors. She continued to follow Wendie, to an area right behind the nurse's station that had three sinks.  
  
"Ok, I need you to pull your hair up first." Wendie explained.   
  
Bridgette did so, as Wendie opened up a small packet with a scrub sponge in it, "Roll up your sleeves, and you have to scrub your hands and arms with this for about 3 minutes."  
  
"Alright." Bridgette replied. When she was done she rinsed off her arms and hands, then handed the scrub back to Wendie who discarded it.   
  
Wendie then pulled out a gown which she helped Bridgette into, and gave her a pair of rubber gloves and a mask to put over her face.  
  
"Good gawd, what is this Fort Knox?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"Close enough." Wendie replied.  
  
"Sheesh." Bridgette said, getting the mask on all the way.  
  
"Alright, this way honey." Wendie said, leading her over to the room that was towards the center of the semi circle.  
  
Bridgette stopped at the sliding glass door, "He's in here?"  
  
Wendie nodded, "You don't have to go in right away, if you don't want to."  
  
"I think....I think I'll be ok." Bridgette replied, slowly sliding the door open.  
  
"Ok, I'll be out here if you need anything." Wendie said.  
  
"Thank you." Bridgette replied, stepping into the room  
  
"Not a problem." Wendie replied walking away.  
  
Bridgette stood there for a few minutes not moving. She stared in, at the figure laying in the bed under the heating lights, while the monitors beeped as the oxygen clicked and whooshed. Her brain wasn't understanding that the figure was her father, her brain couldn't process the fact that he was laying there hurt badly, and not moving. Her heart on the other hand, was broken into pieces knowing that it was him, and that he was laying there. Tears fell from her eyes, while she stood there debating if she should walk all the way in or not. After a few more minutes, she started to walk forward. She took a few steps, and then stopped. The closer she got, the more apparent his injuries were to her. Swallowing the tears that were collecting in the back of her throat, she walked forward a few more steps at a time, until she was finally next to the left side of the bed.  
  
"Oh God." she cried, quietly to herself while her eyes glimpsed the true horror of his injuries. The right side of his face including around his eye was intensly swollen, and a miserable shade of white and yellow. His chest resembled the same color, along with his right arm and both hands. A cast took up the bottom half of his right leg as well. There were tubes everywhere. The most visable one going into his mouth, connected to the respirator, the source of the clicking and whooshing sounds. A loud beeping started to go off from one of the montiors, startling Bridgette. A few seconds later Wendie bustled in carrying an IV bag.  
  
"Have to hang another bag." She smiled, hitting a button on the monitor and then changing the IV bag.  
  
Bridgette swallowed hard, "Can he hear me?"  
  
Wendie gave her a grin, "Definately."  
  
Bridgette nodded, then turned back to her father as Wendie left the room. Looking down at his unburned left arm, she carefully placed her gloved hand on top of it and gently squeezed it. Swallowing hard she whispered, "I'm here Daddy. I know you're asleep and you might not hear me, but I'm here. So is Mom, DK, Walsh and Jimmy."   
  
The only response was the continual rise and fall of his chest. Not that she expected any response to begin with. "Love you." she said quietly. She sighed, then lifted up her hand and slowly left the room.   
  
Walking down the hallway, she began to remove some of the garb that covered her clothing and skin. Balling everything up, she tossed the jumble of sterile gear into a nearby trashcan, and then passed the nurse's station.  
  
"All done honey?" Wendie asked.  
  
Bridgette nodded, overtaken by numbness, which wouldn't allow her to speak. Wendie smiled and buzzed the door open, so Bridgette could pass through. Out in the hallway, DK who was sitting on a bench, stood right up seeing the horrified look on her face.  
  
"You ok?" DK asked walking over.  
  
Bridgette shook her head, and covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Come on, sit down a minute." DK said, putting his arm around her, and walking her over to the bench he was previously sitting at. Sitting down next to her, he rubbed her back while she tried to regain herself.   
  
Suddenly her eyes widened in a panic, "DK I'm gonna puke."  
  
"Shit." DK said, jumping up and grabbing a nearby trashcan. He managed to get it back over a mere second before she vomited.   
  
Wendie noticed Bridgette with her head dunked into the trash can, and heard her wretching while DK held her hair up. She walked over and grabbed a wet cloth, then brought it out to them, as Bridgette let out the last few coughs.  
  
"Thank you." DK said, taking it from Wendie, and handing it to Bridgette once she brought her head back up. Bridgette wiped her face off and then tossed the cloth into the trash can, letting out a miserable whine.  
  
"Are you ok now honey?" Wendie asked.  
  
Bridgette nodded, while she cleared her throat.  
  
"Ok." Wendie replied, then walked back to the nurse's station.  
  
"I hate puking." Bridgette said, closing her eyes and leaning up against the wall.  
  
"You're better than me," DK said, "I cry when I throw up."  
  
Bridgette raised her eyebrow, almost annoyed, "No you don't."  
  
"Bet me. Ask Walsh." DK replied.  
  
Bridgette closed her eyes again, and sighed, "My mom shouldn't go in there."  
  
DK nodded, "That's probably a good idea."  
  
"At least until he wakes up." she said.  
  
"Yeah, definately." DK replied.  
  
"Half of his face is like gone," Bridgette started, "It's just....I dunno......I mean what the hell happened?"  
  
DK swallowed, "Car accident. One of the cars exploded."  
  
"Where was he?" She asked.  
  
"Standing next to it," DK paused a minute collecting his thoughts, "He was trying to get Taylor off the car and it exploded."  
  
Bridgette's eyes widened, "What the hell was she doing on the car?!"  
  
"Helping an old couple. She wouldn't get down, and then it blew." DK replied.  
  
Bridgette sighed and shook her head, "Why does that sound just like her?"  
  
"Because it is." DK replied.  
  
"I remember like a year or so ago when that resturant blew up. Alex wouldn't leave that little girl alone while my dad and Jimmy were trying to get her out. My dad didn't shut up about it for a week I think." Bridgette explained.  
  
"That was nuts." DK said, "That was really nuts."  
  
"So he was next to the car, and Taylor was on top, and it exploded?" Bridgette asked.  
  
DK nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"And he didn't have his jacket on," Bridgette said sounding angry, "I hope whoever he gave it to appreciated it. He was cold, and now my dad's burned."  
  
"Bridge don't get bitter alright?" DK replied, "What happened, happened and you can't change it, so there's no point in getting pissed off about something you can't change."  
  
She swallowed, "I know."  
  
"Come on, let's go back and talk to your mom." DK suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Bridgette answered quietly. She stood up and began walking down the hallway with him.  
  
"It's too early for you to be pissed off anyway." DK said giving her a grin.  
  
Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah."  
  
When they returned to the waiting room, Ruth was calmed down and sitting next to Walsh and Jimmy. Ruth's eyes asked her daughter a thousand questions, and Bridgette's eyes answered her mother's questions.  
  
"You shouldn't. Not yet." Bridgette said firmly.  
  
Ruth nodded and wiped her eyes, "I didn't think so."  
  
No one said anything for a few minutes. They were all letting the relief that he would be alright set in. They were also letting the reality of what happened the night before set in as well.   
  
Finally Walsh spoke, "How do you want to work this? Do you guys wanna take shifts?"  
  
DK nodded, "Yeah that works."  
  
"You all don't have to stay...." Ruth started.  
  
"It's ok Ruth we want to," Jimmy said, standing up and stretching, "I'll take the first one, since you guys have been here all night."  
  
Walsh and DK nodded.  
  
"Mom you can go home if you want, I'll stay awhile." Bridgette said.  
  
Ruth blinked a few times, "What?"  
  
Bridgette replied, "I'll stay, so you can go home and get some sleep. Besides you should call Ms. Beth and stuff too."  
  
DK saw where Bridgette was going with this. Ruth was a wreck, and by her sitting in the waiting room any longer it wasn't doing her any good, "If anything happens they'll call you, I mean there's not really anything you can do here."  
  
Ruth nodded slowly, "Alright. But you call me if...."  
  
"Mom, it's fine, I will ok?" Bridgette replied, cutting her off.  
  
"You're as stubborn as your father you know that?" Ruth asking, kissing her daughter on the forehead.  
  
"You only tell me all the time." Bridgette replied.  
  
"Jimmy what time do you wanna switch?" Walsh asked.  
  
Jimmy looked at his watch, "Uhh, it's 8:15, wanna say 2?"  
  
Walsh nodded, "Ok, then I'll stay until 8, and DK you wanna come in then?"  
  
"Don't you guys have work?" Bridgette asked.  
  
DK shook his head, "Other shifts are covering for the next few days."  
  
Bridgette nodded, "Ok."  
  
"Bridgette I'll come back at 2 then, alright?" Ruth asked.  
  
"You can wait longer if you want." Bridgette replied.  
  
"2." Ruth said firmly.  
  
"Fine," Bridgette replied, hugging her mom, "Love you."  
  
"Love you too sweetie." Ruth said, hugging her tightly.  
  
With that, DK and Walsh walked Ruth out leaving Jimmy and Bridgette in the waiting room.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do for 6 hours?" Jimmy asked.  
  
Bridgette shrugged, "Beats me."  
  
"How's school going?" Jimmy asked.  
  
Bridgette smirked, "God, he's dropped down to asking me about school."  
  
Jimmy chuckled, "Well?"  
  
"Good. Less than 2 months and I'm done for the Summer." She smiled proudly.  
  
"Straight A's?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Always." Bridgette glowed.  
  
Their conversation was interupted, when Bridgette's cell phone rang. "Here we go." Bridgette sighed, flipping the phone open, "Hello?"  
  
Jimmy tried not to eaves drop but heard most of the conversation that took place between her and her best friend, Kelsey. After explaining everything to her and keeping herself from crying a few times, the phone call ended and Bridgette closed her phone.  
  
"She's gonna meet me at my house at 2:30. Stay with me and stuff while my mom's here. She said to tell you hi." Bridgette babbled.  
  
Jimmy nodded, "The one with the blonde hair that you taught to slide down the firepole?"  
  
"Yeah that one." Bridgette smirked.  
  
"Ah. I remember her," Jimmy smiled, "What do your friends call your dad? Mr. Johnson or Lt. Johnson?"  
  
"Lt. Johnson," Bridgette replied, "I guess cuz my friend Lexi's dad is a cop, and we all call him Officer Daniels, so the same thing goes for my dad. Who knows."  
  
Jimmy chuckled, "I don't know if I'd want Joey's friends calling me that if I were a cop."  
  
"I don't know if I'd talk to you if you were a cop." Bridgette joked.  
  
"Low blow." Jimmy winked.  
  
The next 5 hours was spent talking about anything and everything they could come up with. Jimmy ended up getting a nurse to bring a TV into the waiting room for them to watch. A good episode of Jerry Springer helped pass the time. Around 1:30 Bridgette made the decision to go back and see her dad again.  
  
"You sure?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm good. I'll be right back." Bridgette replied walking out of the waiting room. She headed up the hallway to the nurse's station, where Wendie let her in and she did the same routine before walking to the room where her dad layed. Instead of going in this time, she decided to just stand at the door for a few minutes.   
  
"Everything ok?" Jimmy asked as she walked back into the waiting room.  
  
"Yup." Bridgette replied quietly, silently thanking God that she didn't throw up again, "Wendie said they started debrating his burns."  
  
Jimmy nodded, "That's good."  
  
Shortly thereafter, Walsh and Ruth arrived. Although Ruth said that she felt better, she certainly didn't look it.  
  
"Talked to Taylor's mother, the viewing it tomorrow night, funeral is the next day." Walsh explained.  
  
Jimmy nodded, "How's she doing?"  
  
"She's....she's hanging in there." Walsh replied.  
  
Ruth looked to Bridgette, "Are you going to want to go to the viewing or funeral?"  
  
Bridgette shook her head, "No."  
  
Ruth nodded, "Alright."  
  
"You should go, so you can be with Ms. Beth. I'll stay here." Bridgette suggested.  
  
Ruth raised her eyebrow, unsure of whether she was ok with the idea, "I'll think about it."  
  
Bridgette left the hospital and went home, where she was met by her best friend. Kelsey sat with her for the next few hours while she cried hysterically. When she finally calmed down, Kelsey convinced her to take a nap. Meanwhile she got in contact with Bridgette's professors at school to inform them of the situation, and make plans to get her work. Around 8:30 Bridgette found herself in the waiting room, sitting with DK, and Kelsey. She tried keeping herself occupied by doing the homework Kelsey had gone and picked up for her. Every now and then she would zone out of her book thinking about either Taylor or her father, but then came back down, when Kelsey or DK would say something. 


	4. Chapter 4

Absolute Fire-FIGHTER ~ Chapter 4   
  
DK, Walsh, Jimmy, Ruth, and Bridgette continued taking shifts, staying at the hospital for the remainder of the night into the next day. When it was time for Taylor's viewing, Bridgette managed to convince her mother to go, but only under Ruth's condition, that Kelsey stayed with Bridgette.   
  
"Done." Kelsey smiled, holding up a piece of paper to Bridgette.  
  
Bridgette studied it for a second, and smiled at the drawing her very artisitic friend made, of a firetruck that read, "Get Well Lt. Johnson!".  
  
  
  
"That's cute." Bridgette smiled.  
  
"I made you smile." Kelsey smirked.  
  
"Yeah..." Bridgette trailed off, as she fell back into her homework.  
  
"When do you wanna go back to school?" Kelsey asked.  
  
Bridgette sighed, "After I actually get some sleep."  
  
"Well all your professors said not to worry about it, as long as you do the readings and the homework." Kelsey replied.  
  
Bridgette nodded as the waiting room door opened, and Ruth and Walsh appeared.  
  
"Hey." Bridgette said quietly.  
  
"Hi Sweetie." Ruth said, sitting down into the chair slowly. The looks on both her mother's, and Walsh's faces, told the story of the miserable night they had endured.  
  
"Why don't you guys just go home, we'll stay." Bridgette suggested.  
  
"Yeah it's fine Mrs. Johnson, you should go home and rest." Kelsey added.  
  
"Plus the funeral is early in the morning, you should get some sleep. You too Walsh." Bridgette said.  
  
"I'm not going to argue." Walsh said yawning.  
  
Bridgette looked up to him and quietly asked, "How bad was it?"  
  
Walsh sighed and shook his head slowly, "Sad. Just very very sad."  
  
Bridgette nodded, "It is."  
  
Ruth then spoke, "If you're gonna fight me for it, then you can stay, but then when I get here tomorrow, I'll stay the whole day."  
  
"That's fine mom." Bridgette replied.  
  
Ruth said goodnight to her daughter, and Kelsey along with Walsh before they both left for the evening.   
  
~*~  
  
8:00am  
  
"Bridge, wake up." Kelsey said shaking her friend, who was asleep on the floor next to her.  
  
"Hmmm?" Bridgette asked, opening her eyes.  
  
"Quick! Look!" Kelsey said, motioning to the TV.  
  
Bridgette's eyes focused on the screen in front of them, and listened to the end of what news anchor was talking about, "....Funeral arrangments for firefighter Alex Taylor will be carried this morning at 9:00. Taylor was killed when a car fire got out of control, causing an explosion. Another firefighter, Lieutenant Francis Johnson was also seriously injuried, he is in critical condition at Angel of Mercy Hospital...."  
  
"Stable condition, bitch." Bridgette said to the TV, as she sat up and let out a sigh.  
  
"You know how news people are, they don't know what the hell they're talking about." Kelsey replied.  
  
Bridgette frowned then stood up and stretched, "I'll be back."  
  
"Alright." Kelsey replied, slightly confussed.  
  
Bridgette left the room, and went down to the ICU. Wendie greeted her with her normal smile and cheery disposition, "Doctor said his burns are looking better."  
  
"Yeah that's what my mom told me." Bridgette replied, while she scrubbed her hands.  
  
Wendie smiled at her then helped her get into the gown, and gave her the gloves and mask, "If you need anything I'm out here."  
  
"Thanks." Bridgette replied, turning and walking towards her dad's room. She slid open the door and stepped in. Everything was the same as it had been the last two days, except he had dressings on his burns. Taking a huge breath, she slowly walked up and stood next to his bed. Placing her hand ontop of his left arm, she began to speak, "Hey daddy, I'm here and so is Kelsey. She said hi, and she drew you a picture. I dunno if um, you know or not, but Taylor got hurt really bad too. She um, didn't make it, and Mom's at her funeral today with the guys. I just thought you should know." She stood there for a few more minutes, quietly crying before she turned and left.   
  
~*~  
  
"Hey." DK said quietly, as he entered the waiting room with Ruth around 1pm.  
  
"Hey back." Bridgette replied, looking up at both of them, "How did it go?"  
  
"Beth did ok. I really was afraid she wouldn't," Ruth replied, "But the mass and everything was beautiful."  
  
"She deserved a beautiful funeral, she was a beautiful person." Bridgette stated.  
  
Ruth grinned, "Yeah she was."  
  
"How was everyone else? Like the guys and all?" Bridgette asked.  
  
DK sighed, "We hung in. Jimmy came close a few times. Davis lost it though."  
  
"Ty Davis?" Bridgette asked.  
  
DK nodded, "Yeah. He didn't do too good. He was really close with Taylor."  
  
Bridgette looked down, unsure what to say but managed to come up with, "I hope he's ok."  
  
DK gave her a confident grin, "He should be."  
  
"When you see him, tell him....ya know.....I hope he's doing alright." Bridgette said quietly.  
  
"I will." DK answered.  
  
Desperate to change the subject Ruth spoke up, "Did Doctor Hanson come talk to you?"  
  
Bridgette nodded, "Yeah. He said that his burns are looking better."  
  
Ruth let out a sigh of relief, "Good. That's really good news."  
  
"Yeah, it is." DK added.  
  
"He said he'd let us know tomorrow for sure." Bridgette said.  
  
"Good," Ruth nodded, "Listen sweetie, why don't you head home ok? You need sleep."  
  
Bridgette looked to Kelsey, who had been silent for the entire conversation, "You ready to go?"  
  
"Sure." Kelsey replied, "Can I crash at your house?"  
  
"Of course." Bridgette answered. She then looked to her mother, "What time do you want me back here?"  
  
"Whatever time you want honey." Ruth replied.  
  
Bridgette looked at her watch, "10?"  
  
"That's fine, just get some sleep ok?" Ruth asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Bridgette replied standing up. She gave her mother and DK a hug, and then left with Kelsey. 


	5. Chapter 5

Absolute Fire-FIGHTER - Chapter 5   
  
The next two weeks were nothing but a living nightmare, and not just for Ruth and Bridgette; Walsh, and Jimmy shared it with them, along with DK who was now acting Lieutenant. All of them taking shifts, when ever they got of work or had free time. Different chiefs stopped by at least every other day, some Bridgette knew and others she had never met before. Doc, Kim and Carlos stopped by as much as they could as well. Bridgette also began the stressful task of returning to her classes each night, and being at the hospital in between them.  
  
~*~  
  
Slowly closing the front door behind her, Bridgette quietly crept through the living room of their house. A black lab immediately came trotting in, wagging his tail.  
  
"Hi Smokey." Bridgette whispered, petting him on the top of his head. A chocolate lab strolled in slowly, "Hi Chief." she whispered, as he came over and got his five seconds worth of attention in, "Go lay down." she instructed. Once they walked away, she headed the rest of the way through the living room, and then up the stairs.  
  
Turning on the hall light and walking down the hall, she stopped in her tracks in front of her parents' bedroom. Listening closely, she could hear her mother softly crying. She pushed the the door from halfway to completely open, letting the hallway light shine in. Seeing her mother on the bed, with her back to her and hearing her cries made Bridgette feel sick.   
  
  
  
Entering the room, she sat down on the bed, "Mom?"  
  
Startled, Ruth sat up and faced her daughter, "What's wrong?"  
  
Bridgette shook her head, "Nothing, nothing, I had to get a book. Are you ok?"  
  
Instead of answering, Ruth began crying.  
  
"Aww, Mom come on don't cry, ok? It's gonna be alright." Bridgette said, rubbing her mother's back.  
  
"I know....I know." Ruth replied, wiping her eyes.  
  
Bridgette followed her mother's other hand down to her lap, where it sat ontop of a picture frame. Reaching down, she lifted it out from under her mother's grasp, and studied the photo in it, of her and both of her parents.  
  
"This is from DK's cookout last year, right?" She asked, looking at the photo.  
  
Ruth nodded, and continued to wipe her tears while Bridgette stared at the photo, remembering the day it was taken. DK has a Labor Day cookout every year, and every year his wife Brianne takes a billion pictures of everyone.   
  
"I miss him Bridge, and I don't think I can handle this." Ruth sniffled.  
  
"Mom, I miss him too. And I hate to tell you this, but we don't have a choice, we have to handle it." Bridgette replied firmly.  
  
Ruth nodded, almost stunned that her daughter was being so strong and supportive, while she was having the breakdown. She gave her a thin smile through her tears, "How'd you get so tough?"  
  
Bridgette smiled back, and shrugged, "Ah, I dunno."  
  
Ruth smiled back wiping away the remainder of her tears, before leaning back against her pillows and sighing, "What book did you forget?"  
  
"Sociology." Bridgette replied, making a sour face.  
  
"I thought you liked that class?" Ruth asked closing her eyes.  
  
"Not this week. We're learning about deviance, it's kinda confusing." she answered, sliding off the bed and putting the frame back on the nightstand, "Get some sleep....ok mom?"  
  
"Mmmm Hmmm." her mother replied, already halfway asleep, with her head burried in the pillow. Bridgette let out a small grin seeing her mother relaxed, then left the room and entered the room acrossed the hall. Flipping on the light switch the room immediately brightened, bringing to life everything inside of it. She walked over past the shelves full of framed pictures, to the desk that sat next to her bed. She dug through the pile of books, until she found the one she needed. Putting the other books back, she looked up to see the 8x10 frame that sat on the wall. Kelsey had made it for her, during her art class when they were in high school. Inside the frame was a design that Kelsey had thought up, and made herself. The border was of clouds in the shape of flames and in the middle it read St. Florian's prayer. Underneath the prayer, she drew Lieu and Bridgette from a picture that was taken at the firehouse years before. Bridgette sighed and silently read the prayer to herself;  
  
Dear God, Through the intercession of our patron, Saint Florian, have mercy on the souls of our comrades who have made the supreme sacrifice in the performance of their duty, and on all who have gone before us after years of faithful discharge of their responsibilities which now rest on ourselves.   
  
Give us Grace to prepare each day for our own summons to Thy tribunal of justice. Into Thy hands O Lord, I commend my spirit. Withersoever Thou callest me, I am ready to go.  
  
Merciful Father of all men, protect me from all bodily harm, if it be Thy will, but above all, help me to be loyal and true, respectful and honorable, obedient and valiant. Thus fortified by virtue, I shall have no fear, for I shall then belong to Thee and shall never be separated from Thee.   
  
Amen.  
  
......before she shut off the light, and left her room to return to the hospital. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter -- 6  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The doctors informed Ruth and Bridgette a few days later, that the grafting and debrating was going very well. At that point there was no sign of infections, and they were done with his entire right arm, and both of his hands. They had also put pressure burn garments on those areas that were finished. Doctor Hanson informed them that they would be able to wake him up within a few days, which was right on schedule with what he had originally told them. It had turned out as well, that the burns on his face were only flash burns, which weren't as severe as the 3rd degree ones. They would however, need the same treatment as the others, including a plastic pressure mask. Bridgette would stay at least an hour each day, in the ICU room talking to him until then. Ruth decided that she didn't want to go in until he woke up. Figuring Bridgette would be enough, and she didn't want to remember him that way. She would wait until he woke up, to talk to him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are you heading now honey?" Wendie smiled to Bridgette, as she took off her gown and threw it away along with the gloves and mask.  
  
"I have to go to class, but I'll be back after." Bridgette replied.  
  
Wendie smiled, "Well I'll see you later then."  
  
"Bye." Bridgette replied walking out the door, and back down the hallway to the waiting room. Upon opening the door, she found DK sound asleep in the chair resting his head in his hand. "Hey." Bridgette said shaking him quietly, "Get up sleepy head or you're gonna be late."  
  
DK opened his eyes, "I wasn't sleeping."  
  
"Liar." Bridgette replied, sitting down next to him.  
  
"He look any better?" DK asked stretching.  
  
She shrugged, "Yeah, I think so."  
  
DK nodded, "Good"  
  
Bridgette paused for a few seconds before she sighed, " DK, I need your opinion on something."  
  
DK raised his eyebrows, "I don't care if the guy swears he's still a virgin, don't believe him, they all lie."  
  
Bridgette gave him a blank look, "Ok, that wasn't what I was looking for, but I'll keep that in mind."  
  
DK smirked, "What's up?"  
  
Taking a deep breath she replied, "I'm uh, sorta thinking about dropping my classes."  
  
DK's face fell, "Alright. I'm not going to ask why, because I already know why. You think that's a good decision?"  
  
"I dunno," she answered, "That's why I'm asking what you think."  
  
DK sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "How much longer do you have to go?"  
  
"A month." she replied.  
  
"That's not too bad. I mean I know it's hard and all, but you took a leave from work which means you won't be doing anything besides sitting around here all day. You'll go nuts." DK explained.  
  
"That's true." Bridgette agreed.  
  
"What do you think your dad would say?" DK asked.  
  
"He would kick my ass." Bridgette replied.  
  
"And mine for telling you it was alright." DK added.  
  
Bridgette grinned, "That would be funny to watch."  
  
DK winked, "I think you'll be alright."  
  
"Yeah I guess so," She answered, as Walsh walked in carrying 2 coffee's and a Mountain Dew, "Look, someone woke up."  
  
"I wasn't asleep!" DK joked.  
  
"Sure." Walsh snickered, making Bridgette giggle while he handed her the Mountain Dew, and DK the coffee.  
  
"Thanks." DK and Bridgette said at the same time.  
  
"You two heading out?" Walsh asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Bridgette answered, "I've gotta make up test to do, or I wouldn't be leaving this freaking early."  
  
"I think you'll live." Walsh replied.  
  
"Most likely." Bridgette smiled, picking up her bag.  
  
"Alright, I'm getting out of here too." DK said, standing up and stretching.  
  
"Yeah acting Lieutenant, get on outta here." Walsh teased.  
  
DK gave his best friend a daring look, before he walked towards the door, "I'll remember that."  
  
Bridgette snickered, "Damn you guys fight like an old married couple."  
  
Walsh raised his eyebrows, "I'm going to disregard that last comment."  
  
She smiled, and headed out the door, "See ya in a few hours."  
  
"Bye." Walsh replied as the door shut and he sat down.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Several hours later, Bridgette returned to the hospital. Upon entering the waiting she became slightly alarmed, seeing her mother sitting there with Walsh, "Hey, I thought I was staying tonight. Is something wrong?"  
  
Her mother smiled, "He's awake."  
  
"HE IS?!" Bridgette exclaimed.  
  
Ruth nodded, "For about 2 hours. The doctor said he's been in and out, he's not really with it yet."  
  
"Just like that he woke up?!" Bridgette asked.  
  
"They told us yesterday they would be waking him up, and it would take up to 18 hours. We didn't want to tell you because you'd be a nut." Walsh explained.  
  
Bridgette felt her temper rise for about 5 seconds, before she let Walsh's explaination sink in, "Well can I go see him?!"  
  
"Of course." Ruth replied.  
  
"Did you go see him yet?" She asked.  
  
Ruth shook her head slowly, "Can't yet."  
  
Bridgette nodded, before dropping her purse and then taking off out of the waiting room and down to the nurse's station. Wendie was smiling brightly at her, as she buzzed Bridgette in. She practically sprinted over to the sinks, and proceeded to scrub her hands and arms, put on a gown, gloves and mask before heading towards his room. She took a deep breath, slid the door open and stepped in, closing the door behind her. Hearing the door open and close Lt. Johnson slowly opened his eyes, his right one more painfully than his left.  
  
"Dad?" Bridgette asked softly, as she walked over.  
  
"Hey......Princess." He replied clearly straining.  
  
"Daddy don't talk if it hurts." Bridgette instructed, reaching out and putting her hand on his arm.  
  
He swallowed, "Everything hurts."  
  
She nodded trying not to cry, "I know. It'll get better though."  
  
He didn't answer her, as tears were clearly starting to form in his eyes.  
  
"Don't start crying," She said, "If you start crying then I'm going to. I've been crying for 3 weeks, and I'm tired of it."  
  
"Ok," he said quietly, as she wiped away a tear that escaped down his face, "You still have those blonde things."  
  
Grinning she replied, "Yeah. I was buying hair dye when they called me, and told me you were hurt."  
  
"Keep them. I like them." He said.  
  
"Dad, I think the meds are making you a little loopy." she smirked.  
  
"Nah." He said while his eyes became heavy.  
  
"Why don't you try and get some rest ok?" She suggested.  
  
"Yeah...." he trailed off.  
  
"You want me to stay here?" She asked.  
  
His eyes opened back up, "Will you?"  
  
"Uh huh." She answered, reaching over and sliding the chair next to his bed, "I'll stay."  
  
"Ok...." he said as his eyes closed again and stayed that way.  
  
~*~  
  
Bridgette rubbed her eyes, while she walked down the hallway into the waiting room the next morning. Still tired and overwhelmed by emotions, she pushed open the waiting room door getting the attention of her mother and Walsh.  
  
"Mom." Bridgette yawned.  
  
"Yeah baby?" Ruth replied.  
  
"Dad said that if you don't go in there and talk to him, he's going to divorce you, take custody of me, and move to Ireland." Bridgette stated.  
  
Ruth sighed heavily, she had been putting it off out of pure fear. She looked at her daughter knowing full well she was serious. Her husband was crazy enough to do it. Then she looked at her daughter again, seeing the confidence in her face that made Ruth realize it would be ok.   
  
"Ok." She said standing up slowly, "Will you walk over there with me?"  
  
"Uh huh." Bridgette replied, giving her mother a small grin.   
  
They both turned and walked out of the waiting room, and to the nurse's station, where Bridgette introduced her mother to Wendie. Bridgette then quickly filled her mother in on what she had to wear. Wendie buzzed open the door, and Ruth walked towards it alone. She paused and looked back at her daughter, who gave her that over confident look, that it would be ok.  
  
Ruth stood outside of the room, staring in through the clear window for a few moments. Every step she took closer to the room made her want to break down and cry more. Somehow she found it in her, to open the door and slowly step inside. Looking at him, she had no concept of how the doctors could possibly say his wounds were 'healing nicely'. Nicely was the describing word that was furthest out of her dictionary at that time. She slowly walked over to the left side of his bed, taking in a quick breath she leaned in and kissed him on the un burned side of his forehead through the mask she was wearing.  
  
His eyes opened slowly and he looked up at her, before he mumbled, "Took you long enough."  
  
She grinned, and carefully rubbed the unburned side of his face with her thumb.   
  
Clearing his throat he quietly spoke, "God I miss seeing your beautiful face."  
  
Ruth smirked as tears started to form, "Shush."  
  
He gave her the best grin he could, "So, when did our daughter get so tough?"  
  
"That's what I wanna know." Ruth replied pausing for a minute, "How do you feel?"  
  
He groaned, "Like hell."  
  
Ruth nodded, "They're moving you out of here soon."  
  
"I know." he answered starting to feel tired again.  
  
"Go back to sleep. I'll come back later." Ruth said said giving him a small grin. Before he had the chance to answer, he was already asleep again.  
  
"I love you." she whispered before she exited the room and went outside to find her daughter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter - 7  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
As the sedation medication finally completely wore off, Lt. Johnson found himself slowly waking up in a different room. He was now out of the ICU, and in the step down unit of the burn unit. His vision focused on his daughter, who was sitting right next to him on the edge of the bed, no longer covered in sterile hospital gear, staring out the window.  
  
"Bridge...." his voice then turned into an uncomfortable groan.  
  
"Dad?" she asked quickly turning to him.  
  
He groaned again, as the pain that was circulating throughout his body became more apparent. Knowing that he was going to be in agony when he woke up completely, Bridgette was unsure about what to say to him. Tears began to flood his eyes, showing the clear misery he was suffering. He reached out and grabbed the side of Bridgettes shirt with his garmented left hand.  
  
"Dad, it's ok." She said, gently sliding her hand ontop of his and holding it, while she detatched it from her shirt. As tears came down his cheeks, he gave her a desperate look asking her to do something, make it stop hurting, anything to get rid of this torment, "Dad, I know it hurts, they can't give you any more medicine right now ok? I know it hurts but you gotta try to relax."  
  
Bridgette tried not to wince, while he continued to squeeze her hand so tight that her finger tips were now white. She had no idea how he could possibly be squeezing that hard with his hand. But then she realized that he had to have been in that much pain. He opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but all that came out was a cry of pure misery.  
  
She could see that he was getting more upset and worked up which wasn't helping at all. Still holding his hand, she leaned up so that she was eye level with him and spoke firmly, "Dad look at me. You have to calm down. If you get upset it's gonna be worse. Relax, PLEASE."  
  
  
  
"Goddd," he said, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. He let out another groan, before taking a few deep breaths and opening his eyes again. After a few more minutes, his breathing slowed and he released the death grip that he had on his daughters hand. Bridgette let out a sigh of relief that he was starting to relax, but it was cut short. The look that flashed in his eye to her, asked her the question that she was afraid of.  
  
"Taylor.....did Taylor?" he strained, unable to consider the thought let alone finish his sentence.  
  
Bridgette sat there, her mouth opened and closed but no words came out. The look on her face told him everything he needed to know. Closing his eyes for a second he could still see her face, it was the very last thing he did see clearly before he was on the ground with Doc and Sully overtop of him. He opened his eyes and looked to his daughter for answers, any answers she could give him.  
  
"Dad I don't know. DK's outside, do you want me to get him? He can tell you what happened." Bridgette suggested softly.  
  
"Yeah." he replied fighting back tears.  
  
"Ok." she said, quietly standing up and leaving the room. She returned a few minutes later with DK, who knew ahead of time that he was going to be the one that would explain to Lieu the circumstances of the accident. He also knew it was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life.  
  
Standing next to the bed where Bridgette sat next to her father, he looked at his Lieutenant, "How you feeling boss?"  
  
"Been better." he moaned uncomfortably, "Spit it out DK"  
  
DK sighed, trying to get his words out correctly, he eventually did and slowly painted the picture of the fatal explosion from 3 weeks ago. Bridgette had heard the details over and over again. This time she blocked them out, until her dad grasped her hand tightly while he let DK's words sink into his head.  
  
Lieu let out a breath, "Beth?"  
  
  
  
Bridgette sighed, "Some days she's ok, somedays she's not. Mom goes and sees her every day."  
  
Lieu looked around the room for a minute before forcing out his next sentence, "I should have gotten her off that car."  
  
"Boss it's not your fault, she didn't follow orders." DK stated.  
  
Although Bridgette wasn't there, she had heard Walsh say it over and over again, so she quietly repeated what she knew, "She didn't listen Daddy, it's not your fault."  
  
Lieu looked to his daughter, "I heard you.......talking about it. I was hoping it wasn't true."  
  
Bridgette swallowed hard, and looked down trying not to cry, "I'm sorry."  
  
DK cut in, "You can't worry about it anymore, there's nothing any of us can do about it. You gotta worry about getting yourself better."  
  
Bridgette nodded, "He's right."  
  
Lieu closed his eyes for a few minutes while Bridgette gently rubbed his garmented hand with her thumb. Attempting to clear his throat he asked, "So what's wrong with me?"  
  
Bridgette put her head down for a minute trying to decide how to word her next thought, while DK stood silently with his arms folded. Opening her mouth, somehow the words found their way out, "Dad, you have 3rd degree burns on the top of your chest, on your right arm and both of your hands. The side of your face is flash burned, and your right leg is broken. They did some procedures while they had you sedated, but they've still got more to do."  
  
He swallowed hard, "How long was I out?"  
  
"3 weeks." she answered.  
  
"3......weeks?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Bridgette nodded quietly.  
  
He paused for a minute before he asked, "So....what's next?" although he knew full well what his future held. He had seen many fellow firefighters go through the same exact thing. Every time he would visit one of them, he would always ask God not to ever let it happen to him, although he knew it was always a severe possibility.   
  
Bridgette sighed deeply, "Well, they finished the skin grafts and stuff on your arm and your hands. They still have to do your chest, and do a face scan. When they're done and there's no infection, they put the pressure garments on them," she gently lifted his left hand so he could the garment that covered it, "Just like this."  
  
He stared, studing the tan garment that covered his hand down to his wrist like a glove, "I need more of those?"  
  
Bridgette nodded before proceeding, "When they're done with your chest you'll get one like this for it. When they do the face scan, they'll give you a plastic mask for your face that does the same thing. They've gotta make your burns better."  
  
"Couple months, right?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, they have to do physical therapy and stuff." The thought still made her want to cry. She wanted her dad home, with her, her mom and both of their dogs. Walking in at night around 11:30, getting the dogs all wound up and hearing her mom shout to be quiet while she sat on the couch laughing.   
  
"Okay," he said quietly, pausing for a minute before saying, "I don't wanna see my face."  
  
She nodded, "That's fine, you don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
Lieu closed his eyes again, slowly allowing all of the information to process through his head. A knock came from the door, and Dr. Hanson entered the room. DK then quietly excused himself before he was late for his shift. Dr. Hanson proceeded to check Lieu's vitals and stats while Bridgette sat there quietly giving her father a reasurring look, while she held his hand. Dr. Hanson then went on to discuss with Lieu the procedures that would follow within the remaining months he would be there. Bridgette had heard it over and over again, she started to feel like she was listening to a broken record. They had to do some more debrading and skin grafts, start physical therapy, and in a couple weeks they would do the digital face scan. Then after that came occupational therapy because he had to learn how to use his arms and hands all over again. He had a walking cast on his right leg so he would be able to walk around as well. "Blah blah blah" Bridgette thought to herself, while she practically receited the doctor's words in her head. Dr. Hanson then informed them that they would start physical therapy that day, and it would go on every day, 3 times a day.   
  
~*~*~  
  
So began the daily regime(sp) of debrading, skin grafts, and tiring therapy along with easing away the high doses of pain medication. Included in the therapy was regaining his ability to walk around, which he was accomplishing quicker than expected. During the long recovery, Ruth and Bridgette would continue to alternate hours along with Jimmy, DK, and Walsh, who refused to stay home when they could be at the hospital. Although she never wanted to leave his side, Bridgette was forced to leave during the procedures. Making a mistake one day, she stayed outside of the door while Lieu's burns were being debrated. His screams of pain sent her into a frenzy, and if DK wouldn't have been there she would have beaten the doctor senseless with a haligan.   
  
"I swear to God they're trying to kill me." Lieu argued unhappily. Wendie had just arrived to take him down to physical therapy, and he was throwing nothing less than a bitch fit.  
  
Bridgette raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."  
  
"You're not helping." He frowned.  
  
"What do you want me to do? You gotta go, you might as well just accept it. Sitting here bitching about it isn't gonna make it go away." She replied.  
  
His frown deepened, "They can take me but I'm not doing anything."  
  
Bridgette folded her arms, "If you don't cooperate I'm gonna go home tonight and paint your bedroom pink."  
  
"You would not." he replied.  
  
Her face fell deeply serious, "Bet me?"  
  
"You're not joking are you?" he asked.  
  
"Pink with flowers and cute little bunnies." She answered.  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed before surrendering to Wendie and going to physical therapy. He returned an hour later, even more unhappy then he was to begin with. Every time he would come back he would be more miserable then the previous time, and unfortunately it would only get worse before it got better. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I'll keep the chapters coming!   
  
Absolute FireFIGHTER ~ Chapter 8  
  
The beginning of May marked the end of the semester for Bridgette. While her father's condition still deeply sickened her, she would spend every second she could by his side. It was the only place she wanted to be. Lt. Johnson however, felt differently although it wasn't his fault. While his wounds continued to heal, the wounds he suffered internally were continually growing.   
  
"Hey." Bridgette said quietly, as she entered the room. She was almost afraid to have said anything, worried about triggering off another snappy attitude from him.  
  
He looked up at her acknowledging that she was there, but didn't say a word. His room had filled up quickly with balloons, flowers, cards and even a teddy bear dressed as a fireman. Bridgette grabbed it off the ledge and sat down on the bed with it in her lap, "Face scan tommorrow?"  
  
"I guess." He mumbled.  
  
Bridgette sighed, "Yes or no?"  
  
He shot his daughter an angry glance, "Just leave me alone."  
  
"What did I do?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Bridge I just wanna be alone!" he ordered.  
  
"Ok....." she trailed off, standing up and putting the bear back. Walking out of the room, her mind filled up with thoughts. She would have felt stupid asking him what was wrong, and why he wanted to be alone. She already knew, he was miserable, and there was nothing she could do about it. Asking him what was wrong would just make it worse. Getting closer to the waiting room, she could hear the sound of a distant but familiar voice. Walking in, she couldn't help crack a smile seeing her mother standing with DK, and his wife, who's back was to her. "Brianne Kitson!" Bridgette exclaimed.  
  
Brianne immediately turned around at the sound of Bridgette's voice, "Bridgette Johnson!"  
  
Bridgette rushed over and gave her a huge hug, she hadn't seen her for months, at least 3 months at that.  
  
"Everytime I've been here you weren't!" Brianne smiled, giving her a tight squeeze, "How are you? How's your dad feeling?"  
  
"I'm good, and he's bitchy." she answered.  
  
Brianne let her go and gave her a reasurring grin, "He'll be ok.   
  
Bridgette nodded, "I know."  
  
Ruth then spoke up, "I'm gonna go say goodnight to him then I'm heading home ok sweetie?"  
  
"Watch out." Bridgette warned.  
  
Ruth gave her a sarcastic face, "How long have I been married to him Bridge?"  
  
"Hey, I'm just giving you a heads up." She replied.  
  
Ruth rolled her eyes, and then headed down the hallway, while Brianne continued to fire as many questions at Bridgette as she could about whatever she could come up with. After Ruth left to go home, Bridgette and Brianne continued to catch up, while DK pretended to as interested as he could be to their 'girl talk'.  
  
A few hours later Brianne and DK both fell asleep while they were watching TV, so Bridgette decided to take a walk. She dragged her feet as she headed up the hallway back towards her dad's room. She slowly walked into the dimly lit room, and let out a sigh of relief that he was asleep. She quietly sat down in the chair next to his bed. Resting her head on her hand, she began to doze off.  
  
~*~  
  
Lt. Johnson shouted off orders to DK and Walsh, before walking over towards the wrecked cars. In the blink of an eye he was surrounded by flames, and his focus turned to Alex Taylor who was sitting 10 feet from him.  
  
"Taylor come on! Taylor get down!" he shouted.  
  
Alex looked at him, with an empty expression, "It's too late."  
  
An explosion went off and Lieu found himself on the ground looking up, seeing Alex get further away from him.  
  
"TAYLOR!" he shouted feeling his insides burning, "TAYLOR!"   
  
Her face faded and Bridgette's appeared, "Dad?! Dad!" His eyes shot open and his daughter stood before him saying, "Dad, wake up." His body shook uncontrolably while he was on the verge of hyperventalating , "Dad calm down. It's ok it was just a nightmare." He looked around the room frantically, as Bridgette held his hand. After a few seconds his vision set on her in an angry form. The look on his face scared Bridgette as she continued to stand there not knowing what to do.  
  
"Get out." he demanded, moving his hand from her grip.  
  
"Wha...." Bridgette started.  
  
"GET OUT......NOW!" he shouted, loud enough that Bridgette actually jumped two steps back. Absolutely petrified she left the room as fast as she possibly could. Speeding down the hallway, she passed the waiting room and went straight for the elevator, and down to the first floor. Exiting through the ambulance bay of the ER, she was greeted by the comfortable spring air. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down she leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes still slowing her breathing.   
  
The sound of two doors slamming startled her once again, and she opened her eyes to see Davis and Sully walking in her direction.  
  
"Hey there little lady." Sully smiled to her, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"DK sucked up all the air again, so I had to find another oxygen supply." Bridgette replied sarcastically, trying to hide her anxiety.  
  
Sully let out a grin, "You're just like your old man, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, I get that a lot," Bridgette replied, finally catching her breath, "So what are you guys up to?"  
  
"Got called in for an assault." Sully replied rolling his eyes, "10 minutes before the end of the shift."  
  
"Fun." Bridgette replied.  
  
"How's your dad kiddo?" Sully asked.  
  
"Getting better." Bridgette replied, although from what she had been seeing, it was only on the outside.  
  
"That's good." Sully grinned, "I'm gonna head in, you need anything, you know the precinct is acrossed the street from the bucket heads."  
  
Bridgette couldn't help letting out a small grin, "Yeah I know. Thanks Sully."  
  
Sully started to head in but Davis stayed, "I'll catch up with you in a minute Sully."  
  
Sully waved him off and continued into the ER.  
  
"So your dad's doing better?" Ty asked, as if he was deaf and didn't just hear what Bridgette had previously said.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, I mean he's getting there."  
  
  
  
"It'll take a little while, but your dad's tough." Davis replied.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Bridgette said.  
  
"Tell him I said, ya know I hope he's feeling better and stuff?" Ty asked.  
  
Bridgette nodded, "Yeah sure."  
  
Ty went to take a step in the direction of the doo,r but stopped and looked around for a minute before saying, "I uh, DK said you were asking about me..."  
  
"Yeah," Bridgette replied, "With...you know everything...I just wanted to see how you were and stuff."  
  
Ty nodded, "I'm doing ok....thanks."  
  
Bridgette gave him a grin, "That's good, and you're welcome."  
  
"I'm gonna, uh head inside before Sully kicks my ass." Davis smiled.  
  
Bridgette smirked, "That would suck."  
  
"Take it easy kid." Davis said, turning and heading inside.  
  
"Yeah you too." Bridgette called, as he passed through the ER doors.  
  
She remained outside, walking around wherever her feet would take her. Just to settle the urge to be outside of the hospital and away from the negativity for more than 5 minutes. Minutes ended up turning into hours while she continued to walk around clearing her head.  
  
"Bridgette?" A voice called from behind where she stood, staring out at the water.  
  
Bridgette turned around to see Brianne walking over to her, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
She shrugged, "Wanted to take a walk."  
  
"Good grief, we woke up and you were no where to be found. Trying to give us a heart attack?" Brianne asked.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Bridgette replied.  
  
Brianne grinned, "Come on back inside your mom's gonna be here any minute."  
  
Bridgette's eyes widened, "Holy crap what time is it?"  
  
"5:30. The sun's gonna come up soon." Brianne answered.  
  
Bridgette shook her head in disbelief, "I didn't know I was out here that long."  
  
"Well apparently you were." Brianne replied putting her arm around her shoulders and walking back towards the ambulance bay with her.  
  
"Guess so." Bridgette said, walking into the next to Brianne, then back up the elevators to the floor where her dad was.  
  
"Sneaking off to see some hot guy or something?" DK smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah, of course." Bridgette replied sarcastically, "You know me."  
  
"What's this about hot guys?" Walsh asked, walking down the hallway towards them.  
  
"Good morning Billy." Brianne smiled.  
  
"Morning," he replied, "So where's the hot guy? Or were you all talking about me again?"  
  
Bridgette rolled her eyes and smiled, "Can you be any more full of yourself?"  
  
"Yeah he could be Jimmy." DK shot.  
  
"True." Bridgette replied, as the elevator doors opened and Ruth appeared.  
  
"Morning honey." she said, reaching them and giving her daughter a hug and a kiss on her forehead, "How is he?"  
  
Bridgette shrugged off the question, "He's....ok."  
  
Ruth raised her eyebrow, "You don't sound too sure."  
  
"No....I am," she lied, "I'm just really tired that's all."  
  
"Well, I'm here now, you can head home." Ruth said, running her hand down her daughter's hair.  
  
"Yeah," Bridgette said quietly, "I'll see you guys later then."  
  
Once she was down the hallway and out of ear shot Ruth looked to DK, "Something happen last night?"  
  
DK shook his head, "Not that I'm aware of, why?"  
  
"I know my daughter, and I know when something's wrong, besides the obvious." Ruth replied.  
  
DK looked from Brianne to Walsh for help then back to Ruth, "I really don't know. I mean I know he's been really moody lately, I think that might be getting to her. I mean she knows that he doesn't mean it, but that's the only thing I can come up with."  
  
"Good morning," Dr. Hanson said walking down the hallway towards them, "Is this the new waiting room?"  
  
Ruth gave him a faint smile, "How are you this morning?"  
  
"I'm doing well, and yourself?" Dr. Hanson asked.  
  
"I'd be doing better if you could give us some good news. We're a little worried about his mood swings." Ruth replied.  
  
Dr. Hanson nodded, "Well that's one thing I'll put on my agenda for today. I'll look into giving him something to start stabilizing his moods. I've definately seen what you're talking about, and I think we might administer an anti-depressant for that."  
  
"Anti-depressant pills?" Ruth asked.  
  
"Yes. Probably Zoloft or Celexa." he answered.  
  
Ruth nodded slowly, "Alright. If that's what will help."  
  
"It will, not right away but it will," Dr. Hanson explained, "We're also doing his face scan today. I wanted to go over that procedure with you as well."  
  
"Alright." Ruth said.  
  
"I know we talked about it briefly before. What we're going to do is take a 3-Dimensional image of his face. Then from there we'll create a clear plastic, which will keep the skin on his face from contracting, and it'll minimize the scarring. He's going to need to keep on his face for about 3 or 4 weeks." Dr. Hanson explained  
  
Ruth nodded, "Okay."  
  
  
  
Dr. Hanson replied, "We'll do the scan in about an hour or so, and we'll let you know how it goes."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Ruth smiled.  
  
"Your welcome." Dr. Hanson smiled back.  
  
~*~  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ruth asked walking into his room a shortly after he returned from the face scan. She took an extra second to study the new pressure garment that covered his shoulders and upper body.  
  
He didn't answer, he just layed there staring at the wall looking angry.  
  
"They said everything went ok. They'll have the mask done by tomorrow sometime." Ruth said, still not getting a response from him, "What are you six-years-old? Aren't we a little old to be using the silent treatment?"  
  
"Leave me alone." He said sternly.  
  
Ruth lost her calmness at that point, "You need to stop it. Stop it right now! How do you expect to get yourself better if you just sit here acting like the world's ending?! Go ahead, keep it up. You'll never get better."  
  
Swallowing hard he tried to keep his tears at bay. He felt like his world had ended two months ago when he had gotten blown away by an exploding car. How was she supposed to know how it felt? To feel responsible for the death of a fellow firefighter, and to be a burden to your own family. She had no idea. Neither did Bridgette. They could never understand. It was better if they just left him alone and let him suffer by himself.  
  
Ruth sighed losing all of her patience, "Fine. Be that way dammit." she then stormed out of his room. 


	9. Chapter 9

Absolute FireFIGHTER ~ Chapter -- 9  
  
Ruth was unsure of what to do, she wanted to see her husband but she couldn't stand his moods. She tried talking to him as much as she could for the remainder of the week, but got nothing accomplished except her losing her temper and becoming more frustrated. Bridgette on the other hand would go in his room when he was asleep, but at the sign of a stir, or beginning of a nightmare she bolted out. Dr. Hanson did say that the Zoloft wouldn't work right away. But the longer his moods dragged on, the worse off he was becoming.   
  
Another week had passed, and Bridgette couldn't sit by and keep her mouth shut anymore. Sitting in his room holding the firefighter teddy bear in her lap, she nervously twisted its paw in her hand, waiting for him to wake up. About an hour later his eyes fluttered open slowly.  
  
"Hi." Bridgette said quietly.  
  
He didn't answer her, instead he looked around the room.  
  
She gritted her teeth to keep from crying, "Why won't you talk to me? You know I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Lieu was getting annoyed now. He didn't want to talk to anyone, they didn't understand and they wouldn't understand even if they tried to. What did Bridgette know? Nothing about what he was going through at all. She couldn't relate, he didn't even want her to feel sorry for him.  
  
Deep down inside Bridgette knew what was eating at him. It was the first thing that he said to her when he finally woke up and realized what was going on, "It's not your fault." she spit out, while she tried not to cry.  
  
His eyes darted away from the wall and directly to her. She knew that look he was giving her. It's the same look she got when she was little, when she did something horribly wrong and she was in deep shit. That look struck fear into her every time it was shot in her direction, but this time she fought it away.  
  
"Taylor didn't listen," she said sternly, "She didn't listen. There wasn't a damn thing you could do about it."  
  
He let out a sarcastic sigh, as if she was stupid and had no intellegence about the situation what so ever. He did it on purpose and she knew it. That was his thing lately, make her feel like he wasn't listening, and she didn't know what she was talking about, so she would shut up. Not today though, "Dad if you could do it over again, what would you do that's so different it would change everything? Huh?" he didn't answer her and she shot, "Exactly.....NOTHING."  
  
"You weren't there." He said angrily.  
  
"And ya know what?! Even if I was there, I'd still be sitting here telling you the same God damn thing! Dad it's done, it's over! There's nothing you can do about it! Why are you dwelling on it? It's not going to change anything!" Bridgette exclaimed.  
  
"You're really started to piss me off." He snapped.  
  
She didn't care, she continued her truthful rant, "What were you gonna do? Climb on the car and pull her off? Then what? She'd still be dead, and you would too! Is that what you want?!"  
  
He rolled his eyes at her, continually trying to make her think that she was wasting her time.  
  
"Answer me!" She shouted.  
  
Quietly he replied, "Can't say I'd mind compared to all this shit."  
  
Bridgette felt her heart drop as her eyes widened and filled with tears. Unable to process what she wanted to say, she somehow spoke while her tears flew, "After 9/11 you kept telling us how lucky and grateful you were to be alive, and now you're gonna sit here and say you wouldn't mind being dead?!"  
  
Wendie knocked on the door quietly, not sure what she was walking in to. Bridgette looked to the door and acknowledged to her that she could come in.  
  
"Physical Therapy got changed, instead of going in an hour it's not for another 2 hours." She said politely.  
  
Bridgette nodded to her and she left the room. Lieu then spoke, "I'm not going."  
  
"She told you that you're going she didn't ask you." Bridgette said firmly.  
  
In a moment where Lt. Johnson had no concept of what took over him, he angrily shot to his daughter, "Yeah and I didn't ask for you as a daughter either!"  
  
Bridgette froze in place as her temperature rose beyond any degree that could be read on a thermometer. Not even thinking about the words that were coming out of her mouth she shouted before bolting out of the room, "And I didn't ask for an asshole firefighter for a father that's so selfish he blames himself for other people's stupidity when they get themselves killed!"  
  
DK was walking to the water fountain a few feet from his room when Bridgette came storming out. Looking up he saw the tears steamrolling down her face, and he knew something was horribly wrong. Before he could open his mouth to ask her what had happened, she broke down into hysterics and collapsed in his arms.  
  
"I want my dad back! That's not my dad!" she sobbed.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah. Ok, Bridge calm down." DK said, without the slightest clue in the world what was going on.  
  
  
  
A lightswitch then flickered in Lieu's head as he listened to his daughter's hysteria from where he sat. He closed his eyes for a minute, while reality took over and he realized what he had done. Taking a deep breath, and with ever intention of making things right, he carefully slid himself around and off of the bed, then started taking small steps towards the door.  
  
Bridgette continued to shake and cry, "He said he didn't ask for me as his dau...daugh......daughter!!!! He said he would rather be dead!"  
  
DK's eyes widened, as he tried to calm down the shaking 19 year old that sobbed in his arms, "Bridge. Bridge come on calm down. You know he didn't mean it."  
  
"If he didn't mean it he wouldn't have said it!" She exclaimed.  
  
By this time, Lieu had made his way to the door. Holding onto the wall for support, he watched horrified at his sobbing daughter. She was sobbing because of him. What he had said, what he had did. Since she was born, he tried his best to make sure that no one hurt his little girl, and now he had gone and done it himself. DK looked up in time to see Lieu standing at the door, looking on at a complete loss for words. DK shot the same look right back at him, along with a look of, "What the hell did you do?!"  
  
"Bridgette." Lieu called.  
  
Her head popped out from where it was, burried in DK's chest, and the second she spotted her father she took off down the hallway in the opposite direction.  
  
"Bridgette!" DK shouted, but she had already reached the staircase, and wasn't about to turn around. Giving a confussed but almost angry look to Lieu, he then took off after her while Lieu stood in the doorway, completely heartbroken at what he did.  
  
DK literally jumped down the first flight of stairs, trying to catch Bridgette who was two ahead of him, "Bridgette stop!" he shouted, but she kept going, "Dammit Bridgette I'm a firefighter you're not gonna outrun me!" he exclaimed as he gained on her. She was still a flight ahead of him, when he jumped onto the railing and slid down a flight of steps landing on his feet right in front of her, "STOP!"  
  
"DK leave me alone!" she shouted.  
  
"Bridge listen to me," DK said, grabbing both of her shoulders so she was looking directly at him, "I know you're pissed but he didn't mean it. Trust me he didn't mean it."  
  
Bridgette ripped away from him, "DK just leave me alone! I don't wanna be here just leave me alone!"  
  
He knew at that point, there was no way in hell she was going to stay. Bridgette stood there giving him the most evil look she could produce. It was a familiar look. The same "Johnson death look" that Joe Lombardo got from her father, the night he shot a potato off the roof of the firehouse, and broke Lt. Swersky's window. DK knew there was nothing he could do, so he sighed and let her go. She took off down the remaining flights of stairs, and exited the hospital like a bat out of hell. DK climbed back up the steps to Lieu's room. Lt. Johnson was still standing at the door looking worried and concerned. DK shook his head slowly, looking disappointed that he couldn't stop her. Lieu then turned and made his way back into his bed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Before you run off and read this, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews and encouragement! I really appreciate it! :)  
  
Absolute Firefighter ~ Chapter -- 10  
  
Not even an hour later, Ruth Johnson stormed off of the elevator and down the hallway of the floor that the burn unit was located on. Like a woman on a mission directly from God himself, she headed straight for her husbands room. Reaching her destination, she entered with every intention in the world to lay into him like never before. Her vocal cords weren't even ready to produce a sound, before she bit her tounge to keep quiet. He looked up at her and she read the defeated, heartbroken look on his face, through the clear mask that still covered it .   
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me." he said quiety, from where he sat up on the bed, "I would never say that to her. Why did I say that?!"  
  
"That's what I want to know." Ruth replied.  
  
His eyes were scanning the room, as if the walls hid answers to his internal questions, "I just.....I dunno....."  
  
"You're miserable. You won't let anyone help you, you're stubborn, selfish, AND Irish. It finally kicked you in your ass." Ruth blurted out.   
  
Feeling tears coming, he took the mask off his face and put it on the bed next to him. He wiped his eyes carefully, "I know and I gotta fix it."  
  
"Then fix it," Ruth said firmly. She knew that her husband was sorry, and he realized what he had done. It still didn't take away anything from the actuality of what he said, and how bad it affected their daughter, "Figure out what you need to do and get it overwith. Until you do I have a sobbing daughter I need to get home to."  
  
"I didn't realize I said what I said until it had come out. Then she shot right back at me. I'm just....so mad....all the time."  
  
"Who are you mad at? Are you mad at us, at the doctors, at yourself or what?!" Ruth asked.  
  
"Taylor." he answered quietly, "And I'm mad at myself. I keep replaying it in my head, I keep thinking about what I should have done.....and I didn't."  
  
Ruth sighed, "If you're mad at her, that's one thing, if you're still blaming yourself that's another. I'm not going to sit here and keep telling you that you have to stop blaming yourself, because it's obviously not working."  
  
"I didn't mean to yell at Bridgette. I'm just so mad......then she got me started. I never meant to hurt her," his hand started to shake, as he felt tears coming fast, "I lost Taylor and now I lost Bridgette too."  
  
Being caught off guard by her husbands sudden outpouring of emotions, Ruth was at a loss for words. She sat down on the bed and held his hand while he cried, "Listen to me. Taylor's gone and there's nothing you can do about it ok? You didn't lose Bridgette. Yeah she's pissed off and she's upset, but she'll get over it. You did not lose her."  
  
He swallowed his tears, "I screwed up. I screwed up to you, to Bridge, the guys, everyone."  
  
"No you didn't!" Ruth exclaimed, "You didn't screw up, to anyone. Do you hear me?"  
  
He paused for a minute trying to get rid of his tears, "Why do I feel like it then?"  
  
"Honey, it's natural," Ruth said, "You've been through alot, more than any of us combined. You've just gotta think about getting better now, that's it. Nothing else."  
  
"I know," he then let out a sigh, "I can't believe I said that, and I can't believe what she said back to me."  
  
"Both of you should be ashamed of what you said, period. She may be home crying, but don't think I didn't lay into her for what she said to you." Ruth said firmly.  
  
"I deserved it," Lieu replied.  
  
"Stop it, alright? I'll talk to Bridgette when I get home, it'll be fine. Just do what you have to do." Ruth said.  
  
"She's not gonna talk to me." He said, "I tried her a cell a few times."  
  
"Considering she's just as stubborn and hot headed as you are, I would think it'll take her a few more days." Ruth replied.  
  
Lieu closed his eyes, and let his head sink into the pillow while he let out a sigh, "I just want to talk to her. I can't do this without you two."  
  
"I know. And I'll tell her that, but you know she's gonna need a few days to calm down." Ruth said, "Just get yourself together, and work to get better. When Bridgette's ready she'll be back here."  
  
"Yeah...." he trailed off.  
  
"I mean it." Ruth said firmly.  
  
"I know." he answered.  
  
She gave his hand a slight squeeze, and then realized she promised her daughter that she wouldn't there that long, "I'm gonna go. Unless you need me to stay."  
  
"No no, go, make sure she's ok." he replied.  
  
"Ok," she said leaning in and kissing him twice on his cheek, "I love you."  
  
"Love you too." he replied, as she pulled away.  
  
"I'll be back later." she said standing up.  
  
"Ok." he answered, "Bye."  
  
"Bye." she said walking out of the room, finally able to understand.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Bridgette laid in her room staring up at the ceiling, while tears still fell from her face. Several hours ago, Ruth had come back from the hospital and they had a long talk.....  
  
"You know he didn't mean it right?" Ruth asked running her hand through her daughter's hair.  
  
Bridgette didn't answer, she just layed there with her face down in the pillow.  
  
"Bridge, he didn't. You know he's not doing well at all, and he needs us right now." Ruth said softly.  
  
Bridgette tilted her head to face her mother, her eyes were spewing anger and hurt, "Then why did he say that?"  
  
"Bridgete, you need to listen to me. Neither one of us have any idea what he's going through. And that's not an excuse for what he said, but he's sorry and he didn't mean it. He would never do anything to hurt you, you know that." Ruth said.  
  
"Yeah well that hurt," Bridgette mumbled, "I know that he's going through alot, but he shouldn't be blaming himself for what happened to Taylor."  
  
Ruth continued to stroke Bridgette's hair, "You know what it's like when they lose one of their own. He couldn't go to her funeral Bridge, and he's not over the fact that she's gone yet."  
  
Bridgette sighed, as she burried her head back in the pillow and allowed her mother's common sense and understanding to sink into her head.   
  
"I understand that you're mad. I'm sure you're very mad, but he didn't mean it Bridgette. You just have to accept that." Ruth said, "And you need to suck up whatever pride you have and appologize. What you said wasn't very far from what he did. And if you feel this crappy right now, imagine how he feels."  
  
Bridgette nodded slowly into the pillow before mumbling, "I don't wanna talk to him right now."  
  
"I know," Ruth said rubbing her daughter's back, "You can't avoid him forever though."  
  
"I can try." Bridgette replied.  
  
"You don't mean that." Ruth said.  
  
Bridgette didn't answer.  
  
"When you calm down a little more you'll feel differently," Ruth explained. She paused for a minute realizing she had nothing else to say to her daughter to try and change her mind, "Come on, get out of bed let's go take a walk or something."  
  
"I don't want to." Bridgette mumbled.  
  
"What are you gonna stay in bed all day?" Ruth asked.  
  
She nodded into her pillow.  
  
"What's that going to accomplish?!" Ruth exclaimed.  
  
Bridgette turned away from the pillow and looked at her mother, "It's going to accomplish me getting some piece of mind. I don't want to be at the hospital sitting in the waiting room or getting bitched at. I wanna be here, in my room, in my house for more than 5 hours for a change."  
  
  
  
Slightly shocked by her daughter's answer, Ruth quietly replied, "Alright. If that's what you want."  
  
......Ruth returned to the hospital hours later, and Bridgette remained in her bedroom, with her face down crying. She was still incredibly hurt, although he didn't mean it, those words did infact pass through her father's lips. She was even more hurt by what she said back to him. It was as if she didn't have control at the time, and her words just flew out of her mouth with no stopping them. Sniffling, she turned her head and faced the window, watching the rain drizzle down. She heard footsteps come down the hallway, and then stop outside of her door. Her bedroom door which wasn't closed all the way, was then pushed open completely by the head of one of her dogs. Both labradors entered and walked over to her bed.  
  
"Hi babies." Bridgette sniffled, as Smokey jumped up on the bed next to her while Chief made himself comfortable on the floor.  
  
Smokey settled down on the bed right next to Bridgette while she continued to cry. The dog let out a small whimper and licked her face. Bridgette wiped the slobber from her face and then hugged her dog. She let go when her cell phone started to ring again. Lifting it up off the nightstand next to her, she began to cry harder when she recognized the number and placed it back down. When it stopped ringing it flashed "7 missed calls" all from the same number, her father's hospital room. She hadn't answered a call from him all day, and didn't plan on it for the time being. 


	11. Chapter 11

Absolute Firefighter ~ Chapter -- 11  
  
Three days had passed. Bridgette was still avoiding her father and anything to do with the hospital. She still didn't answer the phone when he called, and skipped over his voicemails. Ruth didn't pressure her to call or go visit him, but she made sure to remind her that she couldn't hide forever. Around 3am that morning Bridgette's cell phone rang, waking her from a dead sleep.   
  
Reaching overtop of Smokey, and to the nightstand she groggily picked it up, "Hello?" she mumbled.  
  
"Bridge, it's me." Ruth said quietly.  
  
Bridgette woke right up, "What's wrong?"  
  
"They don't know," Ruth answered, "He's got a really high fever. They said it might be an infection, but they're not sure. They ran some tests, we won't know the results for a few hours....."  
  
"I'm leaving now." Bridgette said, cutting her mom off, "Bye." She clicked off the phone and jumped out of bed. Armed in only her fire engine pajama bottoms, flips flops and a long sleeve FDNY shirt Bridgette arrived at Mercy 10 minutes later. Walking into the waiting room she found her mother, and Walsh talking with Dr. Hanson.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing different. They're giving him medicine to break his fever." Ruth replied.  
  
"Is it an infection?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"We don't know yet." Dr. Hanson replied.  
  
"What if it is?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"Then we'll treat it with anti biotics." Dr. Hanson answered.  
  
Bridgette was now slightly panicked, "You said at the beginning that infections can be life threatening though."  
  
"That's true. But we won't know anything until the results are back." Dr. Hanson said.  
  
"Bridgette calm down ok? We won't know anything until the test results are back, there's no use getting all worked up about it." Ruth said.  
  
"Calm down?! I'll calm down when I'm not getting phone calls at 3am, because something's wrong with my dad who should be SAFE AT HOME WITH US! Don't tell me to calm down!"  
  
"Bridgette," Walsh said sternly, after seeing Ruth getting upset, "Stop getting worked up, we don't know anything yet, so stop."  
  
Dr. Hanson spoke up, "We won't know anything, until the test results are back."  
  
Bridgette bit down on her lip for a minute to try and calm down before asking, "Can I go see him?"  
  
Dr. Hanson nodded, and Bridgette took off out of the waiting room and down to her father's room.  
  
Sitting down next to his bed, Bridgette watched him peacefully sleep for a few minutes before she spoke, "You had to go and get sick didn't you? I was gonna call you as soon as I woke up this morning, and then you went and got sick on me." Holding his garmented hand she felt tears start to build up in the back of her eyes, "I'm sorry for getting so mad. I know I don't have a clue what you're going through and I'm sorry for what happened to Taylor. I didn't mean to say that to you, I love you dad and I'm proud of you for being a firefighter. I just want you to be ok, and be back home with us." After wiping her tears, she rested her head on her other hand and sat quietly until she dozed off. She was awakened a few hours later by Wendie who was bustling about.  
  
"The results came back, no infection it's just a fever." She smiled, while she changed the IV bag.  
  
Bridgette rubbed her eyes, "A fever? For no reason?"  
  
"Yeah sugar, they can happen. Especially with that kind of injury," Wendie replied, "It's gone now."  
  
"That's good," Bridgette said.  
  
"Yeah it is." Wendie answered, before looking down at the small table next to the bed. She picked up the plastic mask that was on top of it, "He took it off, he was so uncomfortable earlier. He's going to feel much better once he wakes up."  
  
Bridgette nodded, as Wendie put the mask back down and exited the room. Letting out a long yawn, and stretching she looked up at the clock, "6:30." she mumbled to herself as she stood up to stretched some more. Plopping back down on the chair, she let out a groan before she sat back up and saw the set of eyes that were locked on her. Her eyes widened, "Hey," she said softly as she stood up, and slid onto the bed so she was sitting next to him, "How do you feel?"  
  
He put his hand in her lap, while he searched for the right words to say to her. She gave his hand a gently squeeze while giving him a soft smile.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said quietly, "I didn't mean it. I was so angry at everything, I never meant to hurt you......"  
  
"I know. You're going through alot, and I have no idea how you feel. It's ok dad." Bridgette replied still giving him a soft smile.  
  
"It's not........" he started.  
  
"Dad, stop. It's ok, it's fine." Bridgette said cutting him off, "It's ok, just relax."  
  
"You sure?" he asking, wondering if she was just hiding it because he was sick.  
  
"Absolutely." she replied, leaning in and giving him a long kiss on his cheek, then whispering in his ear, "I just want you to know that I'm proud of you for being a firefighter and I wouldn't want you to be anything else besides that." When she pulled away, her father had a grateful look on his face. Grateful that his baby was back by his side. A tear rolled down his cheek and he smiled, "I love you Princess."  
  
"Love you too." She grinned wiping his tear, "Don't you dare start crying."  
  
He let out a soft chuckle, and closed his eyes for a minute trying to relax, "God I feel like hell."  
  
"I know," she replied, "The test results came back, it was just a fever. No infections or anything."  
  
He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God."  
  
"Yeah that's what I said." Bridgette answered.  
  
He let out a long yawn, "What time is it?"  
  
She looked up at the clock, "Almost 7."  
  
"How long have you been here?" he asked.  
  
"Since a little after 3." she replied.  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "You wanna go back home?"   
  
She shook her head, "No."  
  
"Well get up here so I can go back to sleep." he smirked, as he carefully moved over so that there was room for both of them on the bed.  
  
Bridgette let out a laugh, "I stopped sleeping in your room when I was like 5."  
  
"Unless it's thunderstorming." he replied.  
  
"And I will continue to sleep in your room when it's thunderstorming until I move out." Bridgette smiled. She then carefully laid down on her right side so that she was facing him. She rested her head on her right arm, which was curled under the pillow. Looking over she saw his left hand resting on his stomach. She then reached over with hers and placed it ontop of his giving it a gentle squeeze.   
  
"Am I ok?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't making him uncomfortable.  
  
"Best medicine I've gotten so far." he replied as his eyes slowly shut. Before he was sound asleep, he pulled her hand up to his chest and rested it there. She let out a small smile, looking at her hand sitting on his chest with his hand holding it there. Releasing one final yawn she drifted off to sleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

Absolute Firefighter ~ Chapter 12  
  
I just wanted to say thanks again for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it and I'm glad you enjoy this story :)  
  
Before anyone knew it June was knocking at the Johnson's door. Three excruciatingly long months had dragged by. As the sun was shining brightly outside accomodating the warm weather, life was looking brighter on the inside as well.   
  
"Morning." Bridgette smiled to Wendie, as she headed down the hallway to her father's room carrying a balloon and a bag.  
  
"Morning! You're here early." Wendie replied looking to her watch which read 8:30.  
  
"Yeah," Bridgette smiled, "Gotta start the torture early." she teased.  
  
Wendie laughed, as Bridgette continued in the direction of his room. Upon entering she wasn't suprised to see her father sound asleep. She smiled placing the bag on the table, and tying the balloon around the arm of one of the chairs. Creeping up on the bed, she kissed him on the cheek before whispering, "Happy Birthday Dad."  
  
"It's not my birthday." he mumbled teasingly, "Big mouth you could have at least let me sleep on my birthday."  
  
Bridgette giggled, "What's the fun in that?! I wasn't loud anyway!"  
  
"I heard you from down the hall." He replied opening his eyes, and giving his daughter a smile.  
  
"Whatever." Bridgette smiled back.  
  
"So where's my presents?" he smirked.  
  
She gasped as if she was offended, "I'm here! I'm your favorite daughter, what other present could you want?!"  
  
"Favorite daughter now huh?" he joked, "We'll have to see about that."  
  
Bridgette's jaw dropped, "Gimme a break."  
  
Lieu let out a laugh, grinning ear to ear. Bridgette loved that he was smiling, and he didn't have to wear the plastic mask anymore. The scars on his face were hardly present anymore as well. There were no more tubes, IV lines, nothing. Sticking her tounge out at him she said, "Mom's bringing your presents later."  
  
"What are they?" he asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see." Bridgette grinned.  
  
  
  
He looked to the bag that was sitting on the table, "So what's in the bag?"  
  
Bridgette raised her eyebrows, "Hmmm, movies maybe."  
  
"Oh yeah? Which ones?" he inquired.  
  
She smiled and opened the bag, "Looks like Spiderman, since I bought it so we could watch it, and we haven't yet. The Three Stooges and Speed."  
  
"I guess I don't have a choice?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head and grinned, "No not really."  
  
"Spiderman it is." he replied.  
  
She smiled then walked over to the TV and popped the movie in the VCR before making herself comfortable on the bed next to him. A little while into the movie Wendie came in a brought Lieu breakfast.  
  
"Help me eat it, this stuff sucks and if I don't eat it all I'll get bitched at." he smirked to his daughter.  
  
"Oh you're full of it!." Bridgette replied, as she looked back up to the screen, "Tobey Maguire so so cute."  
  
Lieu raised his eyebrow, and sarcastically said, "Yeah he's a stud."  
  
"Dad!" Bridgette exclaimed, trying not to laugh.  
  
Lieu shrugged, taking a bite into his scrambled eggs then making a face, "They're trying to posion me now."  
  
"Right, first they were trying to kill you with physical therapy, now they've moved up to poisioning you. The quick and painless approach now huh?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"Stop being such a smart ass." Lieu said.  
  
"Learned it from you." Bridgette replied, looking up at the TV.  
  
"I'm not that bad." he remarked.  
  
She laughed, "Nah, you're worse."  
  
Shortly after they had finished watching Spiderman, Wendie came and got Lieu then brought him down to physical therapy. Meanwhile Bridgette wandered off in search of food, and returned with a bagel. She flopped back down on the bed, and made herself comfortable then found something to watch on TV while she ate. In the middle of Jerry Springer, DK, Brianne, Walsh and Jimmy walked in.  
  
"Hey sunshine." Walsh teased.  
  
"What's up? You guys are early." Bridgette smiled.  
  
"Well excuse us," DK replied, "We said 12:30."  
  
Bridgette looked at her watch and laughed, "It's 12:00."  
  
"Walsh drives like a maniac Bridge, you should know by now to subtract a half hour from whatever time they say they'll be somewhere." Brianne smiled sitting next to her.  
  
Bridgette let out a giggle before she spoke, "He's at physical therapy, should be back any minute now."  
  
"You being nice to him? I mean it's his birthday and all." Walsh smirked.  
  
"She's driving me insane!" Lieu exclaimed from behind them, as he slowly walked in the door.  
  
"Hey! There's the guy we're looking for." DK teased.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Lieu said, as Bridgette and Brianne got up off of his bed so he could sit down.  
  
"Ok, I see a party where's the cake?" Wendie teased, before she left.  
  
Bridgette let out a giggle, as Jimmy walked over next to Lieu. He licked his finger and then touched Lieu's garmented arm, before making a sizzling sound with his mouth and shouting, "Hot stuff!"  
  
"Ass." Lieu joked, pulling his arm away from them. He looked at his daughter, "Guess what?"  
  
"Hmm, I dunno what?" she asked.  
  
He looked down to his right leg, which still had a cast on it from the knee down, and then looked back up to her, "I get this thing off tommorrow."  
  
Bridgette's eyes widened, "Yeah? Awesome."  
  
He nodded, "I can't wait, I hate this damn thing."  
  
"Why? I'd love it, imagine how hard you can kick her and Ruth when they piss you off." Walsh joked.  
  
Bridgette gave Walsh a fake glare, after years of torment from the firefighters she learned to ignore it, but it was still fun to play along, "I might go intentionally break my arm, so I can hit you over the head with my cast!"  
  
DK made a sour face, "Ouch. That might hurt."  
  
"You better watch yourself little lady." Walsh teased.  
  
"Uh huh." Bridgette said, putting up fake boxing gloved fists.  
  
"Ok, children." Brianne said, "We're here cuz it's your dad's birthday, we don't wanna give him a heart attack from laughing after you knock Walsh on his ass."  
  
Bridgette laughed, "Ohhhh! You got told!"  
  
Walsh looked at Brianne, "And you can walk home too!"  
  
DK looked to Lieu, "You don't miss it do you?"  
  
Lieu shook his head, "Nope not at all."  
  
DK laughed, then pulled a card out from his pocket, "Happy Birthday old man."  
  
"Old Man?!" Lieu exclaimed.  
  
"He's not THAT old." Bridgette smiled.  
  
"What? Like 60 or so?" Walsh teased.  
  
"Uh, 49." Bridgette said, correcting him.  
  
"Shhh! Don't tell them that!" Lieu snickered, as Bridgette helped him open the card. Both of their eyes widened as 3 tickets fell out. Bridgette snatched them, and held them up for both of them to see.  
  
"Yankees/Orioles?!" Bridgette exclaimed, reading them.  
  
"Last game of the season, the whole house is going." DK explained.  
  
"And everyone's bringing somebody." Brianne smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys." Lieu said sincerely, while Bridgette sat with her jaw open, still staring at the tickets that were in her hands.  
  
"No prob boss." Walsh replied.  
  
"No I mean it, thanks alot, for everything...." Lieu started.  
  
"You start getting sentimental on us your ass is gonna be here a lot longer." Jimmy commented cutting him off.  
  
Lieu then shut up, and looked to his daughter, who was still staring at the tickets, "Bridge they're not gonna melt if you stop staring at them for a second."  
  
"What?" she asked, as she looked up completely oblivious to what was going on.  
  
"Someone was zoning." Walsh teased.  
  
"Hush." Bridgette said, putting the tickets back in the card and tucking it into the envelope.  
  
Walsh opened up the bag he had in his hand, and pulled out a pair of oven mits and tossed them to Lieu. He managed to catch them and then start laughing.  
  
"Walsh you're an ass." Bridgette remarked.  
  
"You just noticed?" Brianne asked.  
  
"No I mean I knew it along time ago, but he reminds me daily." Bridgette replied.  
  
After two hours of talking and carrying on, DK, Walsh, Jimmy and Brianne had to excuse themselves before the guys were late for their shift.   
  
"I'm gonna walk them out ok?" Bridgette smiled to her dad. He nodded and she left the room following them down the hallway.  
  
"He's doing alot better." Walsh said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Bridgette said, in a sigh of relief.  
  
"Did they say how much longer he's gonna be here?" Brianne asked.  
  
"Another month or so." Bridgette replied, "He started occupational therapy yesterday, and that's gonna be awhile."  
  
DK nodded, "Yeah it is."  
  
"Thanks for the tickets and all. I didn't think I was gonna get to go to a game this year." Bridgette smiled.  
  
DK winked at her, "We'll stop by tomorrow ok?"  
  
"You got it." Bridgette replied. She watched them walk to the elevator then she turned and headed back to her father's room.  
  
"What are you gonna torture me with now?" Lieu joked.  
  
Bridgette smiled, as she knealed on the bed and put the oven mits on, "It's the evil alien oven mits! They're going to eat your brains!" she joked, making them wiggle around while she made a chomping noise.  
  
She started gently poking at his stomach with them, knowing full well he was ticklish. He laughed loudly, and pretended to fight off the oven mits. It was completely stupid, and if someone would have walked into the room at that moment, they would have thought that Lieu and Bridgette were insane. It didn't matter of course, they were having fun. He was sitting back into the bed pretending to shield away the evil oven mits, when Bridgette lost her balance and fell towards him.  
  
"Woah, kiddo." He said, catching her in a hug in his arms before her chin hit his shoulder.  
  
She immediately jumped back in a panic, "Oh my God I'm so sorry!!"   
  
Lieu gave her a suprised look, but didn't say anything. Meanwhile she jumped off the bed and ripped the oven mits off, then stood there in tears. She held her hands over her mouth fearing how badly she may have hurt him. He looked up at her, realizing what had just happened, although she may not have, "Get over here." he said firmly.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, almost afraid.  
  
"Come here." he said, motioning for her to sit back down on the bed.  
  
She carefully did so, and looked at him wondering why he was grinning, "What?" she asked.  
  
He was now smiling, "Close your eyes."  
  
She looked at him confused, "alright." she said closing her eyes. The next thing she felt was her upper body being wrapped up in familiar arms. Opening her eyes she let out a gasp, and then a laugh realizing that her dad was giving her a hug. She carefully rested the side of her face on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him so that her hands met at his back. "It doesn't hurt?"  
  
He turned his head and kissed her twice above her ear, then replied, "Nope." while he continued trying his best to hug her tightly.  
  
She closed her eyes, "Can you even feel it at all?"  
  
The truth was, he couldn't feel it, in his arms or his chest and shoulders. He didn't say anything at first, until he figured out how to word his answer. Smiling to himself he whispered into her ear, "I feel it in my heart."  
  
Bridgette hugged him tighter, feeling tears start streaming down her cheeks. She had gone months without even being able to hardly hold her dads hand. It was like suffering from a withdraw, not being able to hug her dad. She sniffled hard, which caused him to laugh, "Hey! No crying on my birthday!"  
  
Pulling away, she giggled and wiped her eyes, "Damn Walsh and his oven mits. I knew it was trouble as soon as I saw them!"  
  
Lieu smiled with her, "Ok come on no more crying. What movie now, Speed or the Stooges?"  
  
"Stooges, I need to laugh." She replied, standing up and grabbing the tape out of her bag. After putting it into the VCR she made herself comfortable again next to her dad, and they spent the rest of the afternoon laughing at the antics of Larry, Curly and Moe. Wendie interupted in the middle of it to take him down to occupational therapy, returning an hour later.  
  
"What did you have to do?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"Stretched and moved my fingers and my hand." he replied, seemingly frustrated.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He gave her the "you wouldn't understand" look but then stopped himself and replied, "I can't pick anything up, it's hard."  
  
"I know, I mean it's gonna take a little while but you'll be able to." Bridgette reasurred giving him a confident smiled, "That's the purpose of the therapy, so you can do that again."  
  
"I know." he replied, as he got himself comfortable in the bed, "Alright I want some more stooges." he smiled.  
  
"Yes sir." she joked, getting up and putting the movie back on. She then sat down on the bed with him again, and continued the movie where they had left off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wake up sleepy heads." Ruth smiled an hour later. She had just arrived at the hospital, and walked in to see her husband and daughter both sound asleep, while the TV continued to flash Curly getting wacked by Moe.  
  
Lieu opened his eyes, and smiled to his wife, "Hey."  
  
"Happy Birthday." she smiled back, leaning overtop of their still sleeping daughter to give him a kiss, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Alright," he replied.  
  
"How long have you guys been sleeping?" she asked.  
  
"Beats the hell outta me." he replied, running his hand through Bridgette's curls while Ruth sat down on the chair.  
  
"She's been so tired," Ruth said, "So what have you guys been up to all day?"  
  
"Watched movies, the guys came by. We got baseball tickets." he replied.  
  
Ruth grinned, "Yeah I thought you would like that."  
  
"You knew?!" He asked.  
  
Ruth winked, "I know everything remember?"  
  
He smirked, "And then Walsh brought me over mits."  
  
"That had to be interesting." Ruth smiled.  
  
"Yeah," He smiled.  
  
"So you want your present now or do you wanna wait for her royal highness to wake up?" Ruth asked.  
  
He shrugged, "Doesn't matter."  
  
Ruth couldn't handle the suspense, "She's already seen it so I'll let you have it now," She pulled a small box out of her purse and handed it to him. He then gave her a sarcastic face. "Sorry." she smiled taking it back and opening it up, then carefully dumping the contents in his hand.  
  
His eyes widened, as he looked what was sprawled in the palm of his hand.   
  
"Your necklace was wrecked, and they had to cut your ring off of your finger when you got here. So I figured that you'd need new ones." Ruth explained.  
  
He smiled as he examined the jewelry in his hand, a gold chain with a cross and a St. Florian medal along with his wedding band, "They cut it off?!"  
  
Ruth smirked, "Yeah they had too. But it's fine now."  
  
His face had actually turned a slight shade of pink, out of excitement over his gift. He looked up smiling from ear to ear, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." She replied leaning in and giving him another kiss. This kiss was a little longer than the first one, and Bridgette was waking up at the same time.  
  
"Ew! Stop!" she exclaimed.  
  
Ruth pulled away and smiled down at her daughter, "Oh! Just go back to sleep."  
  
"Ack! Forget sleep I wanna go to another country!" She giggled.  
  
Ruth made a funny face at Bridgette, before sitting back down on the chair while Bridgette sat up and stretched.  
  
"Hey Bridge you wanna put this on for me?" Lieu asked.  
  
"Sure!" she smiled taking it from him and unclasping it, then putting it around his neck and reclasping it, "Looks good." She grabbed her purse off the table that was next to the bed, and pulled out her compact so he could see.  
  
He nodded, "Man that guy in the mirror is good looking."  
  
Bridgette giggled, closing the compact and shoved it back into her purse, "Don't flatter yourself." When she placed her purse back on the table her mom handed her 2 wrapped packages. Bridgette smiled, "Yeah I guess he should get these."  
  
"Just maybe." Ruth replied, as Bridgette turned to face her dad again.  
  
"Which one do you want first?" she smiled, placing both presents on the bed in front of them.  
  
He examined both wrapped objects, "Which one is cooler?"  
  
"I don't know! Just pick one!" She smiled.  
  
"This one." He said, pointing to the lumpy one.  
  
"Alrighty." Bridgette said picking it up and starting to unwrap it a little bit then handing it to him, "Wanna try?"  
  
He took it from her and got some of the paper off, but then handed it back to her so she could finish opening it. He laughed looking at the small green care bear with a shamrock on it's stomach, that was now staring at him.  
  
"Didn't you used to have these things when you were 5?" he smiled.  
  
"Of course. But he's got a shamrock so I figured you'd like him." Bridgette answered.  
  
"I like him, he's cute. Tell DK that and I will ground you for a month." Lieu smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I figured that much out already." Bridgette smiled back, as she grabbed the other present and started to unwrap it for him, "Close your eyes." she instructed. He did so and then she placed the unwrapped present in his hands, "Open them."  
  
He opened his eyes to see a medium silver picture frame in his hands filled up with pictures of himself and Bridgette. He let out a huge smile, remembering when each of the pictures were taken. "It's great." He said continuing to smile, "Thank you."  
  
Bridgette lit up brightly, "You're welcome."  
  
He let out a small chuckle, and pointed to one of the pictures, "You remember that?"  
  
She took a close look at the one he was pointing at. It was a picture of both of them sitting on the front bumper of the fire engine, "That was last year, Brianne took it. That was the day that DK pushed Walsh down the steps."  
  
He rocked his head back and laughed, "Yeah it was." The rest of the pictures were of them around the house, or at the firehouse, and some on vacation at the beach.   
  
"Why did he push Walsh down the steps?" Ruth asked.  
  
"They were horsing around upstairs, and DK shoved him not realizing they were next to the steps, and well Walsh kinda flew." Bridgette explained.  
  
Lieu laughed, "Oh man, we were downstairs talking to Brianne and Jimmy, then we heard this loud crash, and here comes Walsh tumbling down the steps."  
  
"Yeah he had to get like 5 stitches in his head." Bridgette pointed out.  
  
Ruth made a face, "Yuck."  
  
"I've never heard so many cuss words in one sentence before in my life though." Bridgette remarked.  
  
"I'm sure." Ruth said.  
  
"I'm gonna ask him about that." Bridgette smiled, picking up the care bear and frame then putting them on the table next to the bed.  
  
Ruth and Bridgette spent the next three hours talking to Lieu about everything they could come up with. The Yankees, Bridgette's car, Ruth's job which she had just recently returned to, Bridgette's friends, how Beth Taylor was doing, everything. Around 9:30, Ruth yawned and asked, "You plan on leaving anytime soon Bridge?"  
  
"And leave you two here alone? No way, I'll end up with a sister or something." Bridgette replied.  
  
Lieu couldn't help laughing, while Ruth sat there pretending to be unamused. Her husband and daughter shared the same exact sense of humor, so usually she was the one sitting there without a smile.  
  
"What?" Bridgette smiled, "Come on mom. We still have another movie to watch so not for awhile."  
  
Ruth looked at the clock, and back to her daughter, "Well sorry, some of us have to work tomorrow."  
  
Bridgette shook her head, "Rough life kid."  
  
Ruth rolled her eyes then stood up, and picked up her purse, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yes dear." Bridgette joked.  
  
Ruth leaned over and kissed her husband and then her daughter, "Not too late ok?"  
  
"Yup." Bridgette smiled as her mom exited the room. She laid back down and yawned, "Ready for Keanu Reeves?"  
  
He let out a smile, "Come on isn't there anything better you can be doing on a Friday night?"  
  
Bridgette pretended to think for a minute, "Uh, no."  
  
"Where's Kelsey and your buddies at?" he asked.  
  
"Kelsey's working, Lexi is out with her boyfriend, and some of the guys actually went to the game tonight." She answered, "Why you trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"Get rid of you? What are you kidding? If I wanted to I would have years ago." He joked.  
  
"Ah! You're so mean to me!" she laughed, jumping off the bed. She grabbed the movie and put it in the VCR before reclaiming her spot on the bed next to him.  
  
He smiled at her as the movie started to play, "So how hot is Keanu Reeves?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Incredibly." She replied googly eyed.  
  
He pretended to be gagging which caused her to burst out in a roar of laughter.  
  
"Don't worry dad you're still way more handsome then they are." She smiled.  
  
"Damn right." he replied, pretending to be full of himself.  
  
She shook her head, "Give the guy a compliment he thinks he's God."  
  
He let out a chuckle before getting himself comfortable to watch the movie.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're birthday is over in 5 minutes." Bridgette said, looking up at the clock shortly after the movie had finished.  
  
"Does that mean you'll leave me alone?" He joked.  
  
She made a face at him, "Funny."  
  
"I thought so." he replied, "What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Sleeping as much as possible." she answered.  
  
He nodded, "Sounds like a plan."  
  
"Definately." she yawned, "Ya know if you didn't do this to me last year on my birthday I wouldn't be doing this to you right now."  
  
"I get home a half hour before midnight, I think I'm allowed to wake you up and say Happy Birthday to you, if it's still your birthday." he smiled.  
  
She laughed, "I'm just telling you, that this is part of your payback."  
  
"And just think what I'll do to you on your birthday this year." he said.  
  
"I'm skipping town on my birthday this year." She replied.  
  
"You wish." he smiled  
  
"2 minutes." she said, "What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Gee I wonder." he answered.  
  
She smiled, "You've got a month or so. That's it, then it's over and you're back home."  
  
"I know." he replied, "I know."  
  
"Don't forget." she smiled, "Then I won't have to walk the dogs by myself anymore."  
  
"Is Chief still fat?" he smiled.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Like that dog will ever lose weight?"  
  
"That's true," he replied, "Ah, 1 minute."  
  
She looked at the clock, "Yup. Then it's someone else's birthday."  
  
"Anyone you know?" he asked.  
  
"No," she answered, "Maybe it's someone famous."  
  
"Maybe." he yawned.  
  
"Feel any older?" she asked.  
  
"I feel older every day." he replied.  
  
"Whatever!" she smiled.  
  
"Time's up." he said looking at the clock that read 12:00.  
  
Bridgette sighed, "Well how was your birthday?"  
  
He sighed, "Considering the circumstances....."  
  
She looked down guiltly, feeling stupid for even asking a question like that.  
  
"It was great." he smiled to her.  
  
She looked up, "It was?"  
  
"Yeah, it was." he replied. 


	13. Chapter 13

Absolute FireFIGHTER ~ Chapter 13  
  
  
  
"We're aiming for 3 weeks," Dr. Hanson said, while he checked Lieu's vitals.  
  
"Three weeks?" Ruth replied.  
  
Dr. Hanson nodded, "August 20th sound good?"  
  
"Definately." Lieu replied as Dr. Hanson removed the BP cuff.  
  
"Therapy going ok?" Dr. Hanson asked, while checking his heart rate.  
  
Lieu made a face, "As ok as it can I guess."  
  
Dr. Hanson cracked a smile, "It's tough but it's only for...."  
  
"My own good, Christ you sound like my daughter now." Lieu said cutting him off.  
  
Ruth let out a laugh as Dr. Hanson smiled, "Your vitals are normal, I'll come back later."  
  
"Thanks." Lieu replied, as Dr. Hanson left.  
  
Ruth rubbed her forehead, "God, 3 weeks, that's it."  
  
"Tell me about it." he replied, closing his eyes and letting his head sink into the pillow.  
  
It was July 30th, and another Summer month had passed by quietly before anyone knew it. Bridgette went back to work waitressing a few days a week. Lieu had even convinced her to go on vacation with her friends to the beach for a few days. He was happy that she went, he was worried that she needed to go back to her normal routine instead of spending the majority of her time at the hospital.   
  
"3 weeks." Ruth said again.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe I can sleep through it so it'll go by faster." he joked.  
  
Ruth smirked, "Right."  
  
He let out a relaxed sigh, "Mmmm, my house, my bed, my dogs. I can wake up next to my beautiful wife again." He smiled, reaching over and giving her hand a small squeeze.  
  
She grinned at him, "Stay in bed really late on a Sunday morning."  
  
He smiled back and let out a yawn.  
  
"Tired?" she asked.  
  
"A little." he answered.  
  
"Get some rest then," she said, standing up and leaning over to give him a kiss, "I'll come back later ok?"  
  
He nodded, "Love you."  
  
"Love you too." she replied, letting go of his hand and turning to leave.  
  
"3 weeks." he mumbled to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the first thing you're gonna do?" DK asked, tossing the Koosh ball acrossed the room to Walsh.  
  
Lieu though for a second, "Eat."  
  
Walsh laughed, and tossed the ball back to DK, "Second thing?"  
  
"Drive the dogs out of their minds." Lieu smiled.  
  
"Is the brown one still fat?" DK asked, tossing the ball back over to Walsh.  
  
"That dog will never lose weight." Lieu answered.  
  
Walsh laughed, and tossed the back and forth between his hands, "When did you get this ball anyway?"  
  
"My lovely daughter gave it to me," Lieu replied, "Sorta to help with my hands, ya know gripping stuff again."  
  
Walsh looked down at the ball, "Oh. I didn't even think of that."  
  
DK chuckled, "Yeah? Since when do you ever think?"  
  
"Funny." Walsh replied, hurling the ball back to DK, "So we got a new kid at the house."  
  
"Yeah?" Lieu asked.  
  
"Yeah, started a few days ago. He's pretty cool, knows what he's doing for the most part." DK replied.  
  
"His name's Zach, he's a young one too, just turned 21." Walsh added.  
  
DK smirked, "You're out of here in 2 weeks, then you get to meet him."  
  
"You mean scare him." Walsh chuckled.  
  
"I like him, I think he's a good kid." DK said.  
  
Lieu raised his eyebrow, "What did you guys do to him?"  
  
DK and Walsh both looked back to him innocently, "Us?"  
  
DK laughed, "We didn't do anything. Jimmy glued his boots to the floor."  
  
Lieu shook his head and laughed, "Think Jimmy will ever get more creative than that?"  
  
"Doubt it." Walsh smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"INCOMING!" Bridgette shouted, running off the deck and then jumping into Kelsey's huge swimming pool.  
  
Kelsey laughed as Bridgette came up from under the water, "I give that a 7.5"  
  
"No way! That was definately an 8!" Bridgette giggled.  
  
Kelsey laughed at her while, she swam over to one of the floats and climbed on, "So how many more days do we have?"  
  
Bridgette smiled brightly, "11!"  
  
"Awesome," Kelsey replied, "I can't stand calling your house and not having him answer the phone and make fun of me.  
  
Bridgette laughed, "Yeah. He really likes when you and your parents go see him. He always asks me how his 'Keslers' is doing."  
  
Kelsey smiled, "So does he have to back to the doctor's alot?"  
  
She sighed, "Yeah. I don't know how often but I think once or twice a week. Plus he has therapy every day."  
  
"You know I"m around if you don't wanna take him or your tired or have to work or something, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Bridgette smiled back, "Thanks." 


	14. Chapter 14

Absolute Firefighter ~ Chapter 14  
  
"Shhhh." Ruth said quietly, opening the front door to their house.  
  
"I know that." Lieu whispered back, following a few steps behind her.  
  
"Yeah so do we." Walsh added, as he entered with DK and Jimmy, carrying one of Lieu's suitcases and a box.  
  
Ruth quickly scanned the living room. She motioned for them to come the rest of the way in, once she confirmed there was no sign of Bridgette. The sound of music coming from her bedroom quickly informed them of her whereabouts.  
  
"Where's the dogs?" Lieu asked quietly.  
  
"Probably upstairs with her." Ruth answered, putting down his suitcase and taking the one that Jimmy had.  
  
He smirked, "Oh this is too easy."  
  
"Tell me about it." DK smiled, putting down the box.  
  
Ruth grinned, trying not to burst out laughing, as Lieu walked over towards the steps that led to the upstairs bedrooms. Placing both hands on the railing and leaning his head over, he shouted as loud as his lungs enabled, "BRIDGETTE FRANCES JOHNSON GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He then quickly walked away from the steps, and back over to his wife and friends, who were all trying not to laugh.  
  
Bridgette's face fell. She jumped up and turned off her stereo, then looked to Kelsey, "Tell me I'm not losing it."  
  
Kelsey grinned, "You're not."  
  
"Oh my God." Bridgette said to herself. She took off out of her bedroom followed by both dogs and her best friend. Stampeding down the hallway, she made a mad dash to the steps. When she hit the top of the steps, she looked down into the living room to see everyone smiling at her. "OH MY GOD!" she shouted, as she spotted her father standing with them in a t-shirt and jeans. Making it the rest of the way down the steps, then into the living room she jumped right into his outstretched arms.  
  
Kelsey stood laughing, along with Bridgette's mom, DK, Walsh, and Jimmy while both dogs ran around excitedly.  
  
"You're not supposed to be home for four more days!" Bridgette exclaimed, trying not to cry.  
  
"Well I can go back if you want!" Lieu replied laughing.  
  
"NO! YOU'RE NEVER EVER GOING BACK!" Bridgette exclaimed, holding him tighter.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Lieu laughed, trying to squeeze her as tightly as she was.  
  
"What, did they let you out early?" she asked, still burying her head into his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah he got early parole for good behavior." Walsh laughed.  
  
Bridgette pulled away and laughed at Walsh, "Yeah good behavior my ass."  
  
"Hey!" Lieu laughed.  
  
"Where do you want me to put everything?" DK asked Ruth.  
  
"Oh, you can just leave it there." Ruth replied.  
  
DK raised his eyebrow, "Yeah, uh try again."  
  
Ruth laughed, "Upstairs."  
  
DK walked over and grabbed the suitcases and box, along with Jimmy and took them upstairs.  
  
"Can I have a turn, Bridge?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"Oh, sure!" Bridgette giggled, moving out of the way so her best friend could hug her dad.  
  
"My Kelsers!" Lieu exclaimed, giving her a hug while she giggled.  
  
"I'm glad you're home." Kelsey smiled.  
  
"Yeah me too." He said, as DK and Jimmy came back downstairs.  
  
"Thanks for helping Walsh." DK shot.  
  
"No problem." Walsh smiled back.  
  
Smokey couldn't stand not getting any attention, so he nudged his head against Lieu's leg and barked.  
  
"My Smokey!" Lieu exclaimed, "Ok ok, let me sit down so I can pet you." he said walking over to the couch and sitting down. Smokey followed, and sat in front of him so he could be pet. Bridgette and Kelsey then bombarded themselves on the couch next to him.  
  
"I guess that means we should sit down too." Walsh commented.  
  
"What do you want to drink?" Ruth asked.  
  
"We're fine." DK replied.  
  
Ruth raised her eyebrow, just as DK had to her a few minutes before.  
  
"Ok ok, coke please." DK smiled.  
  
"Same is fine." Jimmy said.  
  
Walsh nodded before going to sit down, "Same for me please."  
  
Ruth walked to the kitchen as the three sat down and Lieu continued to pet the dog, "Where's your fat ass brother?" he asked the dog.  
  
Bridgette turned and looked to see Chief sound asleep at the bottom of the steps, "On his fat ass."  
  
Lieu turned to look, and started laughing then shook his head, "Dog needs a diet."  
  
"Yeah I've been saying that for how long?" Bridgette asked, as her mom came back in with the sodas.  
  
"Really long," Kelsey giggled, "Remember we were talking about inventing Slim Fast for dogs?"  
  
Bridgette laughed as Lieu looked at her blankly, "Something tells me I'm glad I haven't been home for awhile."  
  
"No way." Bridgette replied.  
  
"I know." He smiled at her.  
  
Bridgette then looked to DK, "So when's Labor Day this year?"  
  
DK's forehead crinkled as he thought, "September 1st."  
  
"Are you sure?" Bridgette asked.  
  
DK gave Ruth a questioning look, because he really couldn't remember. Ruth nodded, "Yeah it's the 1st."  
  
"Geez DK you're having a cookout on Labor Day, and you don't even know what day it is." Bridgette laughed.  
  
"What do you think I have Brianne for?" DK smiled.  
  
Bridgette's eyes bulged, "I'm gonna tell her you said that."  
  
"Oooooh." Walsh joked.  
  
"Someone's gonna be sleeping on the porch that night." Jimmy added.  
  
Bridgette smiled, "So what's up this year besides watching you three get really trashed and eating good food?"  
  
"That's probably about it." Lieu laughed.  
  
DK looked to Walsh and Jimmy then back to Bridgette, "Yeah that's about it."  
  
"There's always the pool." Bridgette smiled.  
  
DK laughed, "And you and my wife can soak it up all you want."  
  
"We always do." Bridgette replied.  
  
"I fixed the net." DK said, referring to the basketball net that was on the side of his house.  
  
"Bout time man, I missed kicking your ass." Walsh replied. Everyone looked at Walsh like he was insane, "What?" he asked.  
  
"You've done lost it Billy." Bridgette smiled.  
  
"Yeah? We'll see." he smiled back.  
  
"Did we play soccer or football last year?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"Uh..." Jimmy replied.  
  
"No clue, but we can do either it doesn't matter." DK said.  
  
"Sweet." Bridgette smiled.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting around and talking until Jimmy, DK and Walsh had to excuse themselves for work. Bridgette and Kelsey served as the entertainment for the next few hours. Talking about anything they could, watching TV, and planning out the next few weeks. Kelsey eventually had to leave around dinner time.  
  
"So what should we do for dinner?" Ruth asked.  
  
Lieu looked to Bridgette, "Pizza?"  
  
"Definately." Bridgette smiled. She jumped up and grabbed the phone, to place the order.  
  
15 minutes later the three were sitting at the kitchen table eating Dominos pizza and cinna stix. Chief layed at Bridgette's feet whining for even the tiniest crumb.  
  
"In your dreams." Bridgette said to the dog.  
  
Lieu laughed and looked under the table, "Yeah, you look like you need a piece of pizza."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mom, could Mike Piazza get any cuter?" Bridgette asked, while they watched the Yankees/Mets game. She sat on the couch next to her dad with her head tilted sideways, trying to decide which angle she liked looking at him the best.  
  
"Jeter's much better looking." Ruth replied.  
  
Bridgette crinkled her nose, "Never."  
  
"Ah-hem." Lieu said nudging Bridgette, then looking to his wife.  
  
Ruth laughed, "Sorry honey, you look better than all of them."  
  
Lieu nodded, "That's what I thought."  
  
"Here we go." Bridgette said rolling her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Around 9, Lieu started getting tired, "I think I might have to bail," he yawned.  
  
Bridgette smiled, "Awe, are you getting sleepy?"  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "Maybe."  
  
"I'll let it slide this time." She smirked.  
  
He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Night."  
  
"Goodnight." she smiled.  
  
He stood up and gave Ruth a kiss goodnight as well, then headed upstairs.  
  
After a few minutes, Bridgette sighed to her mom, "Looks like it's me, you, Derek Jeter and Mike Piazza."  
  
Ruth smiled, "Could be worse."  
  
Bridgette laughed before standing up, and heading to the steps, "Be right back."  
  
"Uh huh." Ruth replied, as she continued to watch the game.  
  
Bridgette quietly walked up the stairs, and stopped in front of her parents' bedroom. Leaning on the door frame, she let out a small smile seeing her dad laying in his own bed. She walked over and sat down next to him, "You asleep yet?" she teased.  
  
"I can't get comfortable." he mumbled, rolling over and facing her.  
  
"How did you sleep at the hospital?" Bridgette asked, "You didn't lay flat, so try propping your pillows up or something."  
  
He sat up, "Yes mom."  
  
Bridgette laughed and stacked his pillows up, "Ok sit back."  
  
He did so, and shifted around so that he was comfortable.  
  
"Better?" she asked.  
  
"Yup." he yawned pulling the blankets up.  
  
Bridgette kissed him on the cheek, "Ok now get some sleep young man."  
  
He chuckled, "Yes ma'am," as she stood up and left the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Around 2am lightning streaked across the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Bridgette woke right up out of a dead sleep, at the sound of the thunder. Smokey came galloping into her bedroom and dove onto her bed, shivering and whining.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok." Bridgette whispered, sitting up and petting him. Another deafening rumble of thunder caused her to jump, "Or not." Smokey burried his head into her side, trying to hide from the storm. The rain pelted against her window, so hard that for a minute, Bridgette thought it was going to break. Lightning flashed brightly again, followed by a loud popping sound. The smoke detector blared, as the thunder rumbled and the power in the house cut out. Bridgette screamed holding her ears as the dog barked wildly. When the thunder stopped she opened her eyes, the power was still out, and the rain continued to pour.  
  
"Holy Shit!" she exclaimed. She reached over to her desk and grabbed the flashlight off of it, "Dad?! Mom?!"  
  
She heard footsteps coming towards her room. A shadow stopped in her doorway. She shined the flashlight towards it, and revealed her dad standing there.  
  
"Mom's still sleeping isn't she?!" Bridgette exclaimed, as lightning lit up her bedroom and she quickly covered her ears.  
  
"She woke up when the alarm went off, then went back to sleep." he replied walking over and looking out the window, "Lightning must of hit somewhere."  
  
"Don't stand next to the window!" Bridgette said.  
  
He smirked at her, then walked over and sat next to her on the bed. Lightning flashed again, Bridgette held her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, while the house shook from the rumble of thunder. Smokey continued to whine from where he laid, on the other side of her. Lieu reached over and pet him, "It's ok Smokey, it's ok." The dog then started to calm down, until the thunder rumbled again.  
  
Bridgette held her ears, "This is getting old!"  
  
"Just ignore it Bridge, it's just thunder." Lieu said grabbing one of her extra pillows. He set up up against the headboard of her double sized bed, and leaned his back up against it.  
  
"The house is shaking!" she replied.  
  
"It'll stop."  
  
"Right." She said, turning off the flashlight and laying back down, letting out an annoyed whine.  
  
"God forbid a storm wake the princess from her sleep." Lieu teased, playing with her hair.  
  
"Damn right." she mumbled, pulling the covers up securely around her neck.  
  
After a few more loud rumbles, the storm slowly started to get further and further away. Not too long after that, it was gone completely, and the only thing remaining was the sound of the rain.  
  
"See, we survived." Lieu said.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Bridgette replied half asleep.  
  
He smiled looking down her her while she slept. To him, that's how it was supposed to be. Him watching her sleep, not her sitting by his side watching him sleep. He carefully got up from her bed and stretched. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "Night Princess," before leaving her room and going back to sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Absolute Firefighter ~ Chapter 15  
  
"What time are you gonna be home tonight?" Lieu asked.  
  
"I don't know," Bridgette replied, slighty out of it. She walked through the living room, while putting her hair up into a bun, "Not until after midnight."  
  
"Closing?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." She sighed, finishing her hair and picking her purse off the chair.  
  
Lieu gave her a questioning look, "What's wrong?"  
  
She rubbed her eye, "Nothing, just a little tired."  
  
He frowned, "I keep telling you to stop doing so much."  
  
"I'm fine dad." she snapped.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do all day now? I can't drive you insane." He said, trying to make her feel better.  
  
"Call DK, drive him insane." Bridgette answered.  
  
"He's at work." Lieu replied.  
  
Bridgette stopped what she was doing, and looked at him sympathetically, "Do you wanna go to the firehouse?"  
  
He shrugged, "It would be nice."  
  
"Ask once in awhile, it doesn't hurt," Bridgette said, pulling her cell phone out of her purse, and dialing a number. After a few seconds she started talking, "Hey, Lance? Hey this is Bridgette. Listen I'm supposed to be there at 4:30, I'm running a little late, but I'll be there by 5. Yeah, ok great thanks. Bye." She then pressed the 'end' button and dialed another number, "Hi mom. Uh huh. I'm gonna take dad to the firehouse, can you pick him up when you leave work? Uh huh, ok. Thank you, love you too. Bye." She then looked at her dad, "Let's go."  
  
"Yes ma'am." he replied standing up.  
  
"How much longer till you can drive again?" she asked as they walked out the door.  
  
"Whenever the doctor says I can." he answered following her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is there a Lieutenant here?!" Lieu shouted, as he climbed the last three steps into the firehouse.  
  
"Hey!!" Walsh shouted back spotting him, "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, I couldn't sit around the house anymore." he answered.  
  
Jimmy came down the steps into the kitchen, "Hey Lieu, how's it going?"  
  
"It's going." Lieu replied.  
  
"Nothing new since yesterday." Walsh joked, walking out of the kitchen to get DK.  
  
Jimmy walked back over to the steps and shouted up, "Hey Peyton get down here!"  
  
"DK's not getting too comfortable in my office, is he?" Lieu asked.  
  
"Nah." Jimmy replied, as a guy that stood about DK's height, athletically built with short blonde hair came down the steps.  
  
"Ah, Zach Peyton this is Lieutenant Johnson." Jimmy said introducing the new firefighter.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Zach replied, extending his hand.  
  
"Same here." Lieu said shaking his hand.  
  
"Oh man what do we do to deserve this honor?!" DK exclaimed, walking into the kitchen with Walsh and Logan.  
  
"Dammit, now you're wearing my shirts!" Lieu exclaimed, seeing DK in a light blue shirt.  
  
"Hey, it says MY name on it." DK replied, pointed to the embroidery that read "KITSON"  
  
"Don't get too comfortable in my office man." Lieu smirked.  
  
DK put his hands in the air, "I haven't touched anything, and I still sleep upstairs."  
  
"Damn right." Lieu laughed, "Nah I'll take some of my stuff home when I leave.  
  
"Bridgette came and got some of it," DK replied, "But it's cool."  
  
"So how's Bridge and Ruth?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Driving me insane." Lieu replied.  
  
"You mean you're driving them insane." Jimmy laughed, sitting down at the table.  
  
Lieu thought for a minute, "Yeah you're probably right."  
  
"Who brought you over here?" Logan asked.  
  
"Bridgette did. She called in late for work so she could bring me over here actually." Lieu replied.  
  
"If I ever have a daughter, she better be just like yours or I'm getting rid of her." DK laughed walking over to the fridge, "You want anything?"  
  
Lieu shook his head, "I'm good."  
  
"For real, she's like super girl." Walsh laughed sitting down.  
  
Lieu replied, "You're telling me. There was a reason that I didn't ask her to bring me over here to begin with. She does everything, and works. So I felt bad asking her, but then she asked me, what was I gonna lie and say no?"  
  
"I would have." Walsh answered.  
  
"Bull shit." DK replied.  
  
Walsh laughed, "Yeah."  
  
"How's it going at the doctor's?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"They're trying to kill me." Lieu replied.  
  
"Still?" Walsh asked.  
  
"You think they'd get the hint that if they didn't kill you yet, they're doing something wrong." DK smirked.  
  
Lieu rolled his eyes, "Bend this, stretch that, squeeze this."  
  
"Woah, that sounds interesting." Zach chimed in.  
  
Lieu put his head down and laughed along with the others, he had walked right into that one.  
  
"What's going on?" Carlos asked, as he walked into the kitchen with Kim.  
  
"We're having a party." Lieu replied.  
  
"Hey!" Carlos exclaimed, "How ya doing?"  
  
"I'm alright Nieto, how's it going?" Lieu replied.  
  
"Not bad." Carlos replied.  
  
Kim walked over and gave Lieu a small hug, "When do you get to come back and over throw Lieutentant DK?"  
  
He sighed, "Eh, a year."  
  
Kim gave him a reasurring grin, "Better than not at all."  
  
Lieu smiled back, "yeah."  
  
"So, are we ready for Monday?" DK asked.  
  
"What's Monday?" Logan asked.  
  
"Labor Day." Walsh replied, looking at Logan like he was insane.  
  
"Right." Logan replied, feeling stupid that he forgot.  
  
"I'm definately ready." Jimmy smiled, as the alarm rang out.  
  
"Later!" Lieu smiled at them, as the squad jumped up and headed out.  
  
"Guess you're stuck here with us now." Kim smiled.  
  
"Not too long, Ruth should be here soon." Lieu said standing up, and walking out of the kitchen. He stopped in front of his office, which was technically now DK's office. Walking in, he looked around, everything was the same. DK didn't lie, he really hadn't touched anything. Lieu walked over to the desk, and looked at what still sat on top of it. Behind the abundance of paperwork, sat 2 framed pictures. One of him and Bridgette and another of him and Ruth. He smiled picking them both up and folding the backs in.  
  
"DK wanted to keep them there," Kim said, from where she stood in the doorway, "So you won't have to bring too much back with you later."  
  
Lieu nodded, then unfolded the backs, and set them back up on the desk where they were. He smiled seeing 2 new pictures on the desk. One was DK and Brianne on their wedding day. The other was a group picture, of everyone out in front of the firehouse. It included Brianne, Walsh's wife and son, Bridgette, Ruth, Bobby, Taylor, Joey and Lombardo. He grinned, "This one's old."  
  
Kim walked over and picked up the framed photo and smiled, "Yeah."  
  
Lieu opened up one of the desk drawers. After digging through it for a few seconds he pulled out a folded piece of paper. As he carefully unfolded it, the crinkles and faded colors became visible, showing it's age. A tiny piece flaked off as he opened it completely. Kim smiled seeing a drawing of a firetruck obviously made by a young child. It read, "I love you daddy."  
  
"She made this on her first day of 1st grade. I hung it in my locker, and it stayed there until I passed the Lieutenant's test. Then it found it's way in here." Lieu explained.  
  
"It's cute." Kim smiled.  
  
A knock came from the door, "You ready to go?" Ruth asked.  
  
Lieu looked up and smiled, "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Hey Ruth, how are you?" Kim smiled, while Lieu put the picture back and closed the drawer.  
  
"Great, how are you?" Ruth replied.  
  
Kim replied, "I'm pretty good."  
  
"How's Joey?" Ruth asked.  
  
"Getting bigger." Kim replied.  
  
"Enjoy it now. Next thing you know they're driving, going to college and bossing you around." Lieu laughed, "Stay outta trouble Kimmy."  
  
"Yes sir." Kim smiled. Lieu walked out of the office, then headed home with Ruth.  
  
~*~  
  
12:47am  
  
Bridgette dragged her feet through the house, as she headed upstairs. Entering her bedroom she flipped on the light and walked towards her dresser. The reflection in the mirror showed and extremely burnt out human being. She could barely stand up straight, and her make up was wearing off, revealing the dark circles under her eyes.  
  
Yawning, she quietly said to herself, "Just a quick shower." Pulling out a pair of boxers and a FDNY shirt, she turned back and headed out of the room. Halfway there she turned back around, and walked over to the dresser. "Underwear is good too." she said said grabbing a pair, and then heading back towards the bathroom.  
  
When she was done her shower, she felt ten times more tired then she had to begin with.  
  
"Damn." she said to herself, as she began to feel dizzy. Bridgette quickly finished getting dressed, then opened the bathroom door, and turned off the light. She made her way across the hallway to her bedroom, but had to grab onto the wall to keep her balance. Closing her eyes for a minute, she tried to shake off the dizziness.  
  
"Hey." Lieu yawned, as he came out of his room, heading for the bathroom. Seeing her leaning against the wall he stopped, "You ok, Bridge?"  
  
Bridgette swallowed hard, before answering. Trying not to cry she very quiety said, "Daddy, I don't feel so good."  
  
His face fell and he walked over, "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes, "I don't know. I just don't feel good."  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "Time of the month?"  
  
"No!" Bridgette answered, now crying, "I'm really tired and I feel dizzy."  
  
"Ok, ok. Calm down." Lieu said, wrapping his arm around her, "Come on, try and lay down and see if that makes you feel better." he said, slowly walking her over to her bed. "Did you hit your head on anything?"  
  
"No." she cried quietly.  
  
"Bridgette, calm down ok?" Lieu said soothingly, while she climbed under the covers and continued to cry.  
  
Her head sunk into the pillows while tears flooded down her face. "Daddy I'm so tired. Everything hurts."  
  
It didn't take Lieu very long to figure out what was going on. He sat down on the bed next to her and wiped her tears, "Bridge, you gotta stop doing so much. Look what you're doing to yourself."  
  
She closed her eyes, and began to cry harder, "I'm not going to work tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, that's fine. Just take tomorrow and sleep and relax. You need to relax you're doing too much." Lieu said, as he rubbed the side of her face with this thumb.  
  
She nodded slowly and sniffled, trying to calm herself down.  
  
"Do you work on Sunday?" Lieu asked.  
  
"No." She answered.  
  
"So you have the whole weekend to just relax ok?" He said.  
  
She nodded, as her swollen eyes began to fall heavy.  
  
"Just try and sleep." he said.  
  
She quietly mumbled, "Will you rub my back please?"  
  
He chuckled, "Yeah."  
  
She slowly rolled over, so that she was laying on her stomach. He sat gently rubbing her back, like he always did whenever she was sick. He waited until he knew she was fast asleep, before he stopped. "Night Princess." he whispered. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before leaving the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Bridgette stayed in her room for most of the day on Saturday. If she wasn't asleep, she was laying down watching TV or a movie.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ruth asked walking in and sitting down next to her.  
  
"Just really tired." Bridgette yawned.  
  
"What's on TV?" Ruth asked.  
  
Bridgette looked at the screen, not even completely sure what she was even watching. "Uh, I don't know."  
  
Ruth smiled, "Go back to sleep, ok?"  
  
"Mmmm hmmm." Bridgette replied, "Where's dad?"  
  
"Therapy. I'm going to get him in a half hour." Ruth answered.  
  
"Ok. Bridgette said, as she closed her eyes.  
  
Ruth smiled, then stood up and left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Bridgette woke up for good around 7:00. She climbed out of her bed, and down the steps into the living room. Both of her parents looked up from the Yankees Game when they heard her.  
  
"Morning sunshine." Ruth laughed to her daughter.  
  
"Morning." Bridgette yawned, as she walked over and sat down on the couch in between them.  
  
"Cabin fever?" Lieu asked.  
  
"Yeah." Bridgette answered, giving him a small smile.  
  
"Feel better?" he asked, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Mmm hmmm." She replied, leaning her head in and resting it on his chest.  
  
"Good." he said, running his hand through her hair.  
  
"Brianne called, she wants you to call her back whenever you feel like it." Ruth said.  
  
"Ok." Bridgette replied, sitting up, and grabbing the cordless phone from the table. She dialed the number to DK and Brianne's house, and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?" Brianne asked.  
  
"Hey Bri."  
  
"Hey sweetie, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good." Bridgette replied, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm running around like a maniac trying to get things ready."  
  
Bridgette laughed, "Where the hell is that husband of yours?"  
  
"Don't worry, I put him to work."  
  
Bridgette could hear DK in the backround shouting playfully, "Get off the phone! You're wasting time!"  
  
"Tell him I said to take a chill pill." Bridgette giggled.  
  
"I should," Brianne laughed. "So you ok for Monday? Your mom said you weren't feeling too good."  
  
"And miss your husband getting drunk and singing Garth Brooks?! No way! You couldn't pay me to miss that!"  
  
"Just making sure I'm still going to have my pool buddy."  
  
"Definately. I'm not going to be there until 3, because I have work. But I'll be there."  
  
"That's my girl," Brianne replied, "So I'll see you Monday ok?"  
  
"Yup yup."  
  
"Alright. See ya."  
  
"Bye." Bridgette said, clicking off the cordless phone. She put it back on the table and leaned back into her dad's shoulder.  
  
"You hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Not really." she replied.  
  
"You sure?" Ruth asked.  
  
"I'll get something in a little bit, I don't feel like moving." She answered.  
  
Lieu leaned his head down and kissed her on the forehead, "So I was thinking."  
  
"Uh oh." Bridgette smirked.  
  
"Funny," he smiled, poking at her sides which made her giggle. "I was thinking maybe we should go to breakfast tomorrow morning?"  
  
Bridgette smiled, "Sounds good."  
  
"Where to?" Lieu asked.  
  
She shrugged, "I don't care, somewhere with pancakes."  
  
He laughed, "Alright, somewhere with pancakes it is." 


	16. Chapter 16

Alrighty then. Here it is, the very last chapter *tear*   
  
From the reviews, I'm taking it that I did pretty good with this, considering it was my first fic. I even got a great review from the man himself!  
  
Thanks for the reviews and support everyone.....enjoy!!  
  
Absolute Firefighter ~ Chapter 16   
  
After leaving work, Bridgette bolted home to shower and get ready for DK's. Dressed in blue jean shorts, and a pink tank top, she threw her hair in a bun and did her makeup. She grabbed her backpack and stuffed it with her swim suit and a change of clothes, then headed off.  
  
Bridgette parked her car on the street in front of DK's house. She could hear the radio, along with laughing and yelling, while she walked up the driveway to the backyard. Kim was in the in-ground pool with the kids, Joey, Charlie, and Walsh's son - Matt. She gave Bridgette a smile and wave when she walked in. Across the yard there were 3 big picnic tables set up. Bridgette saw her parents sitting at one of the tables, along with Brianne, Billy's wife - Keira, Faith, and Sully. Her dad's back was to her, so she motioned for the others to be quiet, while she snuck up behind where he was sitting.  
  
"Hi Dad!" She exclaimed, as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
The others laughed when Lieu jumped. He joined in with a smile and pulled his daughter on his lap and gave her a squeeze, "How was your day?"  
  
"It was good." She replied, "Where's everyone else?"  
  
Brianne pointed down to the far end of the backyard. Bridgette stood up and looked to see Jimmy, Logan, Walsh, DK, Zach, Ty, Bosco, Doc, and Carlos playing a game of football.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't see that coming." Bridgette said sarcastically.  
  
"So what's been up with you kid? I haven't seen you in awhile." Faith smiled.  
  
Bridgette smiled back and shrugged, "Working and stuff."  
  
"Driving me insane." Lieu added.  
  
"Liar!" Bridgette giggled, giving him a very light and playful smack on his back. She then looked back at Faith, "Where's Emily?"  
  
Faith rolled her eyes, "Grounded, so she's home with her father."  
  
"Oh, that sucks." Bridgette replied.  
  
"Whenever they get done, we're eating." Brianne said.  
  
Bridgette looked back down to where they were, "That'll be the 12th of never."  
  
Everyone laughed, "Definately." Brianne said.  
  
"Who's the blonde guy?" Bridgette asked, referring to Zach.  
  
"That's Zach, I guess you haven't met him yet." Brianne smiled.  
  
"Guess not." Bridgette smiled.  
  
"We'll fix that." Brianne replied.  
  
Lieu looked at Brianne and raised his eyebrow, "Get it out of your head, Brianne"  
  
  
  
"I didn't say anything" Brianne smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on guys, I'm getting hungry." Bosco said.  
  
Ty looked over to Bosco, "Yeah I'm about there."  
  
Zach chuckled, "I'm not going to argue with that."  
  
"Let's go." Walsh said, tossing the football to himself, and then heading up the backyard along with the others.  
  
Zach spotted Bridgette and then looked to Walsh, "Who is the hottie standing with your wife?"  
  
The next thing Zach knew, DK had waffled him in the back of the head and said, "The hottie is the Lieutenant's daughter. If you even think about it I'm going to break your neck."  
  
"Awe, come on DK. Don't break his neck, start with a leg or something." Jimmy joked.  
  
"Ignore them man, just be nice to her and they won't kill you." Walsh said. He then shouted, "Bridgette!"  
  
Bridgette jumped hearing her name being screamed, and then turned around, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Catch!" Walsh shouted, launching the football.  
  
"Oh Christ." Bridgette said under her breath, as the ball came sailing her way. It came right to her, all she had to do was reach out and catch it. "Score." she said as it landed securely in her arms.  
  
"NICE!" Walsh exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Bridgette said taking a bow.  
  
"Come here Bridge, I wanna hug!" DK teased.  
  
"Ew! No way you're all yucky!" She replied, running around to the other side of the table.  
  
DK slowly walked around the table, pretending he was trying to catch her.  
  
"DK you might be bigger than me, but I WILL launch your ass in the pool." Bridgette threatened.  
  
"Woah, watch out man!" Bosco joked.  
  
"Whoo, stay away from that one!" Ty added.  
  
DK laughed, and then walked up on his deck to the barbeque with Walsh, to start grilling.  
  
"Speaking of the pool." Ty said, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
  
"Yeah, definately." Jimmy replied taking off his shirt, shoes and socks.  
  
"See you guys are lucky, you can play football in your swim trunks. Then ya just jump in." Bridgette said.  
  
"Pays to be a guy." Jimmy laughed. He put this things under the table before walking over and diving into the pool with Carlos, Doc, Bosco, Zach, Ty and Logan.   
  
"Think they'll break the hoop this year?" Bridgette asked, watching them start a game of pool-basketball.  
  
"Better not. We just got the big one fixed I don't need another one to get fixed." Brianne replied.  
  
Bridgette laughed, "For real."  
  
"Bri you're slacking off!" DK teased.  
  
Brianne rolled her eyes and then looked to Bridgette, "You wanna help?"  
  
"Soitenly." Bridgette smiled, making her best impression of Curly from The Three Stooges.  
  
Ruth got up to help along with Keira and Faith. They all headed up the deck, and then inside DK and Brianne's house, to start getting the food set up.  
  
Bridgette's eyes widened seeing the counters filled with different dishes of food. "Oh, life is good." She smiled as she walked over and started to uncover things.  
  
"Ruth can you give me a hand with this salad?" Brianne asked.  
  
"Sure thing." Ruth replied, walking over and grabbing a spoon.  
  
"Need some help?" Kim asked, walking in from the pool.  
  
"No dripping." Brianne smiled.  
  
"I'm dry!" Kim replied.  
  
"Grab something and start stirring." Brianne said.  
  
"No problem." Kim replied.  
  
"Keira made brownies!" Bridgette giggled, spotting the container which held them.  
  
"Don't you touch!" Keira smirked, grabbing the container.  
  
"I wasn't!" Bridgette giggled.  
  
"Bri can I get some plates please?!" DK yelled through the window.  
  
"Bridgette can you grab those plates off that counter and bring them to him?" Brianne asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Bridgette replied. She walked over and grabbed them, then skipped outside.  
  
"Here ya go." Bridgette smiled. She handed them to DK, who was busy grilling burgers along with Walsh, while Lieu stood talking to them.  
  
"Thank you very much." DK replied taking them from her.  
  
"Dad, don't get too close ok?" Bridgette smirked.  
  
DK and Walsh both laughed, and Lieu grabbed her putting her in a headlock. They playfully wrestled for a second until Ruth shouted from inside the house, "Stop Bridgette. Before you hurt him, and then I have to hear about it!"  
  
"He started it!" Bridgette replied, fixing her hair.  
  
"Did not." Lieu smirked.  
  
Bridgette giggled, while Walsh cracked open a beer.  
  
"Starting early Walsh?" Bridgette laughed.  
  
"Are you kidding? This is late." Walsh replied.  
  
Bridgette laughed, while DK thought for a second and then spoke, "How many did we let you have last year?"  
  
She shrugged, "Uh, two or three?"  
  
DK looked to Lieu, "She allowed to drink, Dad?"  
  
Bridgette turned and and looked at her dad. He gave her a smirk and then looked back at DK, giving him a slight nod. She lipped "Thanks" to him, and he winked back to her.  
  
"I'll wait for Brianne to bust out the daquiries." She smiled to DK.  
  
"Alrighty." DK replied, while he flipped a few of the burgers.  
  
"Hey Bridge," Walsh said, holding out his apron that read, "KISS THE COOK".  
  
"Not on your life Walsh." Bridgette laughed. She turned and then walked back into the house.  
  
~*~  
  
A half hour later, DK shouted loudly, "Food's done!"  
  
"Thank God!" Brianne replied, putting out one of the bowls of salad on the table.  
  
The guys jumped out of the pool and dried off, while Kim and Faith went to get the kids out and dried. Bridgette finished helping Brianne get everything outside and ready, before she went to get a burger. While she was standing infront of the table with all of the condoments, Zach walked over next to her, to grab the mustard.   
  
Bridgette took a deep breath, "Hi."  
  
Zach smiled, "Hi, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good. How are you?" Bridgette replied, while she put ketchup on her burger.  
  
"Pretty good. You're uh, Lieutenant Johnson's daughter, right?" Zach asked.  
  
Bridgette laughed, "Yes. But I prefer Bridgette."  
  
Zach mentally kicked himself in the ass for saying that. "Sorry Bridgette."  
  
She laughed, "It's fine, I get that alot. So you're the new guy right?"  
  
"Zach." he smiled, "You mind sitting with me?"  
  
Bridgette smiled, "Not at all."  
  
"Cool." He replied. They both walked over and sat next to each other at the end of one of the tables.  
  
"So, do have a last name?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"Peyton." He replied.  
  
"Like Peyton Manning?" Bridgette smiled.  
  
"Yeah, like Peyton Manning." Zach replied, after he took a sip of his beer. "Too bad the only thing I have in common with the guy is the name."  
  
Bridgette laughed, "Nah you guys have more than that in common."  
  
"Oh really, like what?"   
  
"You're both hot."   
  
Zach smiled and turned red, while Bridgette bit her lip to keep from giggling like a little girl.   
  
"Thanks." Zach said.  
  
"No problem." Bridgette replied.  
  
"Uh oh, look who's hitting it off." Walsh said. He pointed over to Bridgette and Zach, who were both laughing and carrying on while they ate.   
  
Brianne smiled, "It's cute."  
  
Lieu looked over and smiled, seeing Bridgette laughing. He then looked at DK, "Think I could kick his ass?"  
  
"You would NOT." Brianne said.  
  
Lieu's face fell, he put his burger down and stood up, "You wanna bet?"  
  
Brianne's jaw dropped, "Oh my God, I was just kidding!"  
  
Lieu laughed, "I know."   
  
  
  
"So how old are you?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"I just turned 21 last month." Zach replied, "You?"  
  
"19."   
  
"When do you turn 20?"   
  
"November."   
  
"Cool," Zach replied, "Are you going to the Yankees game at the end of the month with all of us?"  
  
Bridgette smiled, "Yeah. They gave my dad the tickets for his birthday."  
  
"Bridgette!" Joey called, running over to her with Matt.  
  
"Yes my dear?" Bridgette smiled.  
  
"Will you go swimming with us?" Matt asked.  
  
"Can I finish eating first?" Bridgette replied.  
  
Joey frowned, "I guess."  
  
"Come on kiddo we have the rest of the day to swim. Wait a little bit ok?" Bridgette smiled.  
  
"Ok." Matt replied. They both turned and ran off again.  
  
"So, how long have you known everyone?" Zach asked.  
  
"Who?" Bridgette replied.  
  
"The guys at the firehouse." Zach answered.  
  
"Oh," Bridgette said, "I've known DK and Walsh my whole life. They were at the same house with my dad when I was little. They've been good friends ever since. I think I met Jimmy like 5 years ago or so. I can't remember but it's not as long as I've know DK and Walsh."   
  
Zach nodded, "That's cool."  
  
"Yeah they're awesome." Bridgette replied, finishing her burger.  
  
"You're a fast eater." he teased.  
  
"I was hungry." Bridgette laughed.  
  
"Does DK have a pool table inside?" Zach asked, "I heard Jimmy talking about it."  
  
"Yeah," She replied, "And air hockey. Why you wanna play?"  
  
"Sure." he answered.  
  
"Ok come on." Bridgette said, standing up. They threw their trash away and Bridgette walked over to where Brianne was sitting, "We're gonna go play pool, come get me when you're ready to go swimming ok?"  
  
"You got it." Brianne smiled.  
  
Bridgette smiled back and then stood up and walked up the deck steps, and then inside with Zach.  
  
  
  
"You watching this Lieu?" Walsh asked motioning to Bridgette and Zach walking inside.  
  
"Uh huh." Lieu replied.  
  
"She's not even my kid, and I'm feeling a little concerned right now." Walsh said.  
  
"I'm seconding that." DK added.  
  
Lieu looked at both of them, "You two are the ones that told me Zach was a good kid."  
  
"He is. But he's still a guy, and that's still Bridgette." DK replied.  
  
"Exactly, and I know my daughter. If he even thought about it, she would deck the living shit out of him." Lieu explained.  
  
"I would pay money to see that." Bosco chimed in.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Bridge you ready?" Brianne asked, walking into the basement where the game room was.  
  
"Hang on I almost won." Bridgette replied, while she and Zach remained deadlocked in a fierce game of air hockey.  
  
"What's the score?" Brianne asked, walking over.  
  
"9-9." Zach replied as he deflected Bridgette's shot.  
  
"Dammit." Bridgette muttered, while Zach smiled.   
  
She blocked his next shot, and then nailed the puck in, after bouncing it off the side. "Score!" Bridgette smiled.  
  
"I'll get ya next time." Zach replied.  
  
"Sure you will." Bridgette smirked. She turning to Brianne, "Ready when you are."  
  
"Let's go." Brianne replied.  
  
"I gotta grab my bag, It's outside somewhere." Bridgette said.  
  
"Ok, go grab it, you can change in my room." Brianne replied.  
  
After getting her bag, she went up into Brianne and DK's room to change.  
  
"Cute!" Brianne said, as Bridgette walked into the kitchen in her pink flowered 2 piece.  
  
"Thanks, I like yours better though." Bridgette said.  
  
Brianne did a fake pose in her blue bikini, which made Bridgette laugh. "As soon as Keira gets her ass down her we can go."  
  
"Move it Keira!" Bridgette shouted up the steps.  
  
The bathroom door flung open, and Keira shouted "Alright already!"  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't wanna move.....ever." Bridgette said in a daze. She continued to drift around the pool, on an inflatable raft.  
  
Brianne laughed while she drifted around the pool as well, along with Kiera. Kim, Ruth, and Faith were in the shallow end with the kids, laughing and playing. Lieu walked over and sat on the edge, putting his feet in the water. Bridgette floated up to him, "Hey there."  
  
He smiled, "Having fun?"  
  
"Oh my God, yes." Bridgette replied, "I wish you could get in though."  
  
"Ah, next year." He smiled.  
  
"Where's everyone at?" Bridgette asked, noticing that no one was sitting at the tables anymore.  
  
"Playing basketball." He replied.  
  
"Oh." Bridgette said. She felt bad because everyone had something to do but him. She looked around for a minute, and then saw the 2 person raft that sat on the edge of the pool. Bridgette slid off of her raft and then climbed out of the pool.  
  
"Where you going?" Lieu asked.  
  
"Hang on." She replied, as she walked around to the other side of the pool and grabbed the other raft. She also picked up her towel on the way back over.  
  
He laughed when he saw her walking back around towards him carrying the raft. She put it in the pool, and then wiped the water off of it with her towel  
  
"Come on!" she encouraged, putting it in the pool.   
  
"I can't fall in." He said.  
  
"You won't." She replied, holding the raft all the way against the edge, where they were, "Come on."  
  
He carefully leaned over, and made it safely on the raft. "Don't make me fall." he said, once he was sitting up comfortably.  
  
"I won't! Have a little faith in me would ya?" she replied, slowly climbing on. "See?" She asked, once they were both on and floating.  
  
Brianne saw them floating around, and broke out into laughter, "Don't you two move!" she exclaimed, climbing out of the pool to get her camera.  
  
"I saw that coming." Lieu said.  
  
"Bridgette don't let him fall in!" Ruth warned, from the other end of the pool.  
  
"What is he gonna melt or something?!" Bridgette exclaimed.  
  
"Look over here you two!" Brianne said from where she stood on the side of the pool.  
  
They both smiled as Brianne took the picture, trying her best not to laugh hysterically.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"I think they're finally done playing basketball." Keira said, looking out the window from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh yeah, they can't get to the pool fast enough." Bridgette laughed, watching all of them canapult themselves in.  
  
"Glad we got out." Brianne smiled.  
  
Matt walked upstairs into the kitchen wearing his clothes on backwards. "Mommy, I did it wrong." he said.  
  
Keira turned around and sighed, while Bridgette, Ruth, Kim, Keira and Faith all laughed.  
  
"Good job Matty-o." Bridgette smiled, while Keira bent down to fix his clothes.  
  
"See what you have to look forward to, Brianne?" Keira asked.  
  
  
  
Bridgette let out a laugh, "Brianne? Yeah that'll be the day."  
  
Keira bit her tounge, while Brianne let out a small giggle.  
  
"What?" Bridgette asked.  
  
Brianne smiled, "Might be sooner than you think."  
  
Bridgette's jaw dropped, "Shut up."  
  
"Brianne you better not be kidding." Ruth said.  
  
"No she better not be." Kim added.  
  
Brianne was smiling from ear to ear, "I'm not kidding."  
  
Bridgette's mouth was still wide open, when Ruth rushed over and gave Brianne a hug. "I'm so happy for you!" Ruth exclaimed. Brianne continued to beam, as Kim and Faith hugged her.   
  
"Good God don't forget me!" Bridgette exclaimed, walking over and giving her a hug, "This is awesome Brianne! How far along are you?"  
  
"A little over a month." Brianne replied, letting her go.  
  
Bridgette's jaw was still wide, "And you waited this long to tell me?!"  
  
"Well I didn't wanna tell everyone the second I found out, ya know?" Brianne replied.  
  
"Yeah." Bridgette smiled.  
  
Keira stood up from re-dressing Matt and walked back ok. She jokingly stuck her tounge out at Bridgette, and said, "I found out first."  
  
"That's because you probably bought her the pregnancy test!" Bridgette giggled.  
  
"She's right." Keira laughed.  
  
"Do the guys know?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah, he told them earlier." Brianne smiled.  
  
"And my dad didn't tell me?!" Bridgette exclaimed.  
  
Everyone laughed, before Brianne explained, "I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Oh. I knew that." Bridgette smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
The cookout still remained in full throttle, while the sun slowly began to dissapear over the horizon. Bridgette was standing with Joey and Matt, teaching them how to juggle a soccer ball.  
  
Zach strolled over and stood next to Bridgette. "So this is every Labor day, huh?"  
  
"Sure is." Bridgette replied, passing the ball to Joey.  
  
"They're trashed." Zach said pointing to the table where everyone was sitting.  
  
"You haven't seen trashed yet." Bridgette replied.  
  
His jaw dropped, "Are you kidding?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm not." She smiled.  
  
"Can I see the ball?" Zach asked.  
  
"Here!" Matt said, kicking it to him.  
  
"Hey, you've got a good kick." Zach smiled. He started juggling the ball on his knees, trying to show off to Bridgette.  
  
"Ok, my turn." Bridgette giggled. She took the ball from him, and then juggled it on both knees, going faster than Zach did.  
  
"So I guess you play soccer?" he asked.  
  
She smiled, "Until last year, then I stopped."  
  
He nodded, but before he could say anything, DK had snuck up behind Bridgette and grabbed her.  
  
"DK PUT ME DOWN!" Bridgette laughed, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Never!" DK teased while he continued carrying her over to the pool.  
  
"DK come on, I don't wanna have to change my clothes again!" Bridgette pleaded.  
  
"You dunked me last year girl, this year it's your turn!" he exclaimed, as he neared the deep end of pool.   
  
Bridgette couldn't stop laughing, "DK come on!"  
  
Before DK was ready to toss her in, they both felt a jolt from behind. Walsh had snuck up on both of them, and shoved them into the pool.   
  
  
  
Everyone laughed hysterically. Lieu and Jimmy had both actually doubled over from laughing so hard. Bridgette and DK both surfaced giving Walsh a death look.   
  
After a few seconds, Bridgette couldn't help laughing. DK wasn't too thrilled, but either way it was still funny.   
  
After Bridgette and DK had gotten out of the pool, and both changed, Bridgette managed to get back at Walsh. She casually walked behind him, then grabbed his shirt and dumped a cup of ice down it. Walsh jumped, and then started moving around trying to get the ice out of his shirt.  
  
"What do you call that dance, Billy?" DK joked, giving Bridgette a high five.  
  
Once Walsh shook all of the ice out, he looked at DK. "It's called the, 'I'm gonna kick your ass' dance!" He went over, grabbed his best friend, put him in a headlock and then wrestled him to the ground.  
  
Bridgette looked at Zach, "It gets worse than this, if you can believe it."  
  
Zach laughed, and continued to watch DK and Walsh roll around on the ground, until they ran out of steam.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Did my husband pass out yet?" Keira smiled.  
  
"Not yet, did mine?" Brianne replied.  
  
"Nope." Keira answered.  
  
"At least they stopped wrestling." Bridgette said.  
  
"That's true." Keira replied.  
  
"I was going to get the hose out if they didn't stop soon." Brianne said.  
  
Bridgette laughed, and then walked off of the deck. She saw Zach, sitting alone on the grass, while the others were on the side of the house playing basketball.  
  
"What happened to you?" Bridgette asked, noticing he was holding an ice pack on his eye.  
  
"Ah, I got elbowed by Davis." Zach replied. He took the ice pack off of his eye, and revealed a bruise that was already forming.  
  
Bridgette crinkled her nose, "That hurts."  
  
"You're telling me." Zach said.  
  
Bridgette smiled, and took the ice pack from him. "Here I'll give you a break." she said. She took the ice pack and held it on his eye for him.  
  
"Thanks." he chuckled, "It really hurts though."  
  
"Awe. Poor baby. Do you want me to kiss it make it better?" She asked in a fake whiny voice.  
  
"Sure, if you want." He replied.  
  
She giggled and took the ice pack off his eye and gently kissed it. "Feel better?"  
  
He laughed, "A little bit."  
  
Bridgette smiled and put the ice pack back on his eye.  
  
"So what if I said that my lips hurt?" he asked.  
  
Bridgette's face turned a slight shade of pink. She pulled the ice pack down and replied, "Hmmm, I guess I'd have to kiss those too."  
  
"Oh, well see cuz it hurts right here." Zach said, pointing to his lips.  
  
"Right here?" Bridgette asked, leaning in and kissing him.  
  
After a few seconds, they both pulled away and he smiled, "Yeah right there."  
  
She laughed and put the ice pack back on his eye again.  
  
"I didn't see that." Keira smiled to Brianne.  
  
"I didn't see it either." Brianne replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Bridgette sat in the grass next to the tables, quietly singing along to the song that was on the radio. She was also watching Jimmy, Walsh, DK and Logan attempt to play horseshoes, after a few too many beers.   
  
"Joey and Matt are finally asleep." Keira said to Bridgette. She walked over with Kim and sat down at the picnic table.  
  
"Thank God." Kim said rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Did Faith and Sully leave?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"Yeah a little while ago." Kim replied.  
  
"I need to start paying attention, I'm telling you." Bridgette smiled.  
  
Brianne walked outside carrying a tray with strawberry daquiries on them, for the girls.   
  
"Thank you." Bridgette said, taking one off the tray.  
  
"Your mom's inside making the pina colada's." Brianne said. She handed out the rest of the drinks and the headed back inside.   
  
Bridgette smiled and took a few sips, "Mmmmm." she smiled.  
  
Keira laughed at her while she drank her own along with Kim.   
  
Lieu, who was over watching the game of horseshoes, walked over to where his daughter sat.   
  
"What'cha doing?" he asked sitting down with her.  
  
"Nothing." She replied. She moved over so that she was infront of him, and then leaned back on him.  
  
"Am I a recliner?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Maybe." She answered. Although he never drank, Bridgette decided to hold up her daquirie and ask, "Wanna sip?"   
  
"No thanks." he replied.  
  
"Ok. More for me." She giggled.  
  
Both of their attention was quickly directed to where the guys were playing horsehoes. The song "Two Pina Coladas" was on the radio. DK Walsh, and Jimmy decided it was time for their own version. They attempted to sing, "BRING ME TWO PINA COLADAS! I WANT ONE FOR EACH HAND! LET'S SET SAIL WITH CAPTAIN MORGAN! AND NEVER LEAVE DRY LAND!"  
  
Bridgette laughed herself silly along with Lieu, "Oh man, and they're just warming up too."  
  
"I know." Lieu replied.  
  
"Times like these make me glad you don't drink." Bridgette smirked.  
  
"Tell me about it." he said.  
  
"Kim, Keira!" Ruth called from the house.  
  
"Yeah?" Kim replied.  
  
"The boys are awake again." Ruth replied.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes, as they both stood up and walked back into the house.  
  
"Was I that bad of a kid?" Bridgette asked  
  
"God no." he smiled.   
  
"You're just saying that." She giggled.  
  
"Ask your mother." he replied.  
  
Bridgette laughed as a new song came on the radio. Lieu smiled as "My Girl" began to play. He gave his daughter a tight squeeze, and a kiss on the cheek before he quietly sang, "I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. I'd guess, you'd say, what could make me feel this way? My girl, my girl, my girl. Talkin' bout my girl. My girl."  
  
Bridgette smiled as he continued to sing. For the first time in 6 months, she was completely relaxed and free of worry. Her dad was back home, and with her and her mom. And that's how it was was supposed to be. 


End file.
